I Am The Blue Spirit: A Devil's Revenge
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Four months after the events on the bridge Zuko is now a part of Azulon's forces The Blue Spirit is gone and so is Wolf Tail now the only thing keeping Zuko going and fighting is Katara and his family but then someone comes back to help Zuko through it
1. Prologe

**The start of the third and final installment of the Blue Spirit saga. i got this worked on for two days to get this set up and bad ass for everyone. Now i left everyone out on a limb Sokka dead Zuko becoming a bad guy to save his family. The Blue Spirit is gone and now the Yu Yen are running Chicago. I now have Zuko unleashing his true badassness that he has always had but he is doing it not as a good guy. zuko is now on of the bad guys but someone is out there and that person will bring him back to being who he once was. Now its time for Zuko to become who he once was and kill Azulon and Xin Fu because the Devil always gets his man**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three)**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Well i will give you a quick recap of I Am The Blue Spirit & I Am The Blue Spirit: A New Life:**

**Zuko and Katara develop a relationship after a party for her brother Sokka who had returned from a tour of duty in Iraq. They quickly fall in love but then a tragic moment struck when Zuko's mother Ursa was murdered by a Hitman named Jet. After that Zuko became The Blue Spirit and began his reign terror and turned the streets of Miami red with the blood of the criminals. He then ran into a snag when Katara found out who he was and then she wanted him to stop. he agreed and decided to become a new man and try a new life. it lasted only three short months before he put the mask back on and started his hunt for his mother's killer again. he then found out that his sister Azula and his father Ozai the Fire Lord of Miami had something to do with his mother's death. After the Murder of Toph and Aang Zuko along with the help of Sokka also known a Wolf Tail and Katara also known as The Painted Lady launched a final assault. They attacked Ozai, Azula, and Jet at the Fire Lords house. After a battle with the forces of the Fire Lord they finally Killed Ozai, Jet, and Azula. Then They found out later Katara was pregnant **

**Unknown to them another Fire Lord was planning. Zuko's own grandfather Azulon the Fire Lord of Chicago was plotting. Soon three men named Haru, Hippo, and Boulder showed up in Miami. They quickly became friends with Zuko and Katara. not long after that a terrorist cell called the Yu Yen showed up trying to draw out The Blue spirit with a series of attacks. they did just that and that left Katara wide open. soon she was kidnapped and taken to Chicago where she was held. Zuko and Sokka went after her and found themselves in a hornets nest. they found themselves in constant fights with the Yu Yen and its leader Xin Fu. While there they became allies with the Freedom Fighters. a group of vigilantes who fought and hunted the Yu Yen. Then a final battle defined everything when Sokka died and Zuko was captured. After that he was reunited with Katara and their children but it was for a short moment. it was then that Azulon with Xin Fu took and threaten Katara and the children's lives that Zuko Joins Them. He is now what he had always set out to destroy**

**Now With out further a due I Am The Blue Spirit: A Devil's Revenge**

* * *

><p><strong>I Am The Blue Spirit: <strong>**A Devil's Revenge**

**Prologue: The New Kid on the Block**

Three people walked around their drug lab and as they looked at their finished product. They walked around looking to see new product being made. One of them picked up a small amount of cocaine and snorted it. This caused the other two to look back at him. He quickly whipped his nose and looked up at them as they looked at him.

"What?" he asked as he whipped his nose again.

"Dude, we are supposed to sell that shit, not fucking snort it ourselves" One of the men said.

"I'm just checking it" The other man said in a semi timid voice.

"That's not a bad idea" a new voice said from behind.

The three men quickly turned around and looked to see three new men. They walked slowly around the small lab. The three men recognized tow of them as Haru and Boulder, two men who worked for Fire Lord Azulon. The third man was new to them, they had never seen him before. His one large scar on the left side of his face stood out the most to them. His golden eyes were the next to stand out to them. His eyes seemed to be locked onto them but he never moved.

"What do you want?" One of the men asked still looking at the third man.

"Your operation that simple, you can still run it yourselves, but Azulon will take a cut from it" Haru said looking at the drugs.

"No fuck you three" Another man said as he pulled a gun out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Boulder said taking a rest against the table.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" The man with the gun said as he turned it to Boulder.

"The new guy" Haru said pointing back to the third man.

"What the fuck…gah" the man started and then was cut off.

The third man moved with blinding speed and grabbed the man. He gripped him firmly by the throat and took the gun from his hand. After he had a firm grip on the gun he moved it up and placed it into the man's mouth. After he had the gun in his mouth he released the man's throat. After he did that he stepped back and had his arm at full extension. His eyes seemed to change from normal eyes to almost dark and hollow. His eyes darkened as he looked around at the other two men.

"Gentlemen this is Zuko, he has spent the past three years hunting people like you. This man just wants to go back to his life and get his family back…we warned you" Haru said looking at them.

"You accept this and give money to Azulon, or next I'm going to go visit your families" Zuko said in a low growl as he pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

The three men just nodded in agreement and looked at Zuko. Zuko took the gun out of the man's mouth and just looked at him. After that he pulled the action back ejecting the shell. After that he ejected the clip to the pistol and pulled the slide off. After he was done Zuko tossed the gun aside and walked away. Soon after Boulder and Haru walked outside to join him. Zuko didn't say anything instead he just got in the back seat of the car.

Haru looked at Boulder then climbed in and sat there for a few seconds. Soon Haru started the car up and drove off. The car ride was silent the whole way back to where the Fire Lord lived at. As they drove Zuko looked at the sun as it set in the sky. He looked over Chicago as the sun lit the city up all shades of colors. He looked out the window and just stared at the sky. He closed his eyes and began to have flashes of the battle on the bridge four months ago.

"_SOKKA" Zuko roared in his mind._

Watching Sokka die over and over again has played its self out in Zuko's mind. It had played over and over in his mind since that day. It's the same every time just him and Sokka alone on the bridge. He hears two gunshots and watches Sokka die again over and over again. He wanted revenge against Azulon and Xin Fu and he was going to get it. He had come to terms with Haru and Boulder and he had forgave them. He had found out they were in as deep as him and they had become close friends since then. Zuko got out of the car when they pulled into the skyscraper.

Zuko didn't stick around with Boulder and Haru he just left. He made his way to the lower floors and stopped where the guards were. He took his pistol out and handed it to the guards and proceeded forward. He kept walking down the steps towards the prison cells. It may be a nice life living in the _Palace _but to him it was hell for Zuko. His family and him were nothing more then prisoners living nicely. He walked down the steps to see Katara sitting in a chair. She looked up at him and instead of being happy she gave him a sad look.

"Lu Ten, Kya, daddy's here" Katara said softly.

Zuko looked as the children now two years old turned from their toys and ran to the glass barrier. The both smiled and laughed as he walked up to it and knelt down. He placed his hands on the glass as the kids did. Zuko had been coming down every day for the past four months. He would spend time with the children and read them stories before bed time. Just because they were prisoners didn't mean Zuko wasn't going to spend time with his family.

"Daddy" the children said in unison as Zuko took seat on the floor.

"Ok kids, daddy's going to tell you another story from the adventures of the Wolf and the Blue Faced Man" Zuko said looking at them.

* * *

><p>Katara watched as the kids jumped up and down excited for the story. She and Zuko both knew these were just children style stories of Zuko and Sokka. She sat back in the chair she was in and stretched her arm. She had gotten the best medical attention in Chicago but her shoulder was still stiff. The bullet had hit her in the muscle of her shoulder but it did nothing for her broken heart. Her brother was dead and her husband was now what he had fought so hard to stop.<p>

She fought back tears as she looked down at the children as they giggled and laughed at Zuko's movements and sounds. She looked over at Zuko as he made little figures with his hands and used them like puppets. She then glanced over at Tyro who was smiling and laughing. She knew he saw how great of a father Zuko was and how much he loved them. Soon the story was over and she ushered the children over to the bed for them to sleep in. She gave them each a playful pat on the butt as she helped them in bed. Soon after they were in they were asleep and holding onto each other. Katara turned around and walked up to Zuko who was now standing. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I swear I'm gong to get you guys out of here" Zuko said placing his hand on the glass.

Katara reached her hand up and placed it on the other side of Zuko's. "You have been saying that for four months" Katara said with a hint of distrust in her voice.

"Katara…" Zuko started but then was cut off when she put her hand up.

"No, for Christ sake Zuko you have become the very thing that killed your mother, Toph, Aang, and Sokka. How the hell am I supposed to believe that you can save us. You gave up who you are just to save three lives" Katara said coldly as she turned her back to Zuko.

"Katara," Zuko started in a low growl. "On that day if I could have I would have gotten you three out and stayed behind, I would have. I saved the three most important lives to me. My life doesn't mean shit without you three, but I still have you three. Still having you three means I have something to fight for, and goddamn it Katara not even hell itself will slow me down."

Katara felt tears rolling down her face as Zuko said these words to her. She slowly turned around and looked at Zuko who looked at her. She began to cry as he tipped his head forward to the glass. She looked at his shaggy ebony hair that rested lightly on the glass. She looked to see a tear on his face as it trailed down and slowly dripped onto the floor. He was in as much pain as she was and his heart was broken, but not his spirit. She looked on as he slid the small slot in the glass open and slid his left hand in. His right hand came to a rest near his head and she looked at him.

She reached down and took his hand lightly in hers. She then rested her head on the glass so it was connected to his, while she rested her hand next to his. She sniffled a bit as she fought off more tears. She pulled her head back at the same time as Zuko did and their eyes locked. She looked into his topaz eyes as he looked into her sapphire eyes. More tears seemed to flow away from their eyes as a thick piece of glass separated them. He squeezed her hand lightly letting her know he still loved her.

"If you fall, I will catch you" Zuko said softly looking at her.

"I'm scared to trust anymore" Katara said closing her eyes tightly.

"Trust in your heart, trust in me"

"If you catch me…never let go"

"I promise, I will never let you go"

Tears seemed to flow freely from both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Soon they both knelt down until they were at the slot in the glass. Zuko reached both of his hands in and lightly placed them on Katara's face. He rubbed his thumbs just under her eyes and whipped the tears away from her face. They soon managed to find away to kiss each other in the small slot. Their lips worked together as they kissed. Soon their tongues started to dance with each other's in their mouths. They then pulled back from one another and looked at each other.

"I love you Katara" Zuko said softly as he gave her a small smile.

"I love you too Zuko, and I always will. I'm so sorry for saying what I said to you" Katara said as more tears began to flow from her face.

Zuko just gave her a small smile as he moved his thumb again and whipped the tears away. "It's fine babe, I could never be mad at you. I have to go now…I'll see you tomorrow. I swear on my life I will get you three out of here…even if it cost my life" Zuko said as he pulled his hands back out.

He closed the slot and stood back up as she did. He placed his right hand onto the glass again and Katara did the same. He shot her a small smile as he tipped his head against the glass. Katara tipped hers to the glass and then looked up as he walked away. He stopped at the stairway and looked back at her as she looked at him. He gave her one more smile and then walked back up the steps. Katara sat back in the chair and tipped her head back as she began to cry again.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked to the elevator and took it up to the floor that had Azulon. The door opened and he looked at Haru who was standing there waiting. They looked at each other for a few seconds as they switched sides. Zuko watched as the doors closed and he turned around and walked down the hall. He came into the large conference room to see Azulon and Xin Fu looking over a map. He glanced over to the wall and saw his old Blue Spirit mask sitting on a shelf. Azulon had kept it as a trophy and to remind Zuko he is obsolete. The mask seemed to look back at him as he looked at it, he looked away from it ashamed of what he used to be. Soon Azulon looked up and saw Zuko standing there looking at them.<p>

"Zuko" Azulon finally said causing Xin Fu to look over at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me before I went to bed" Zuko said looking at them.

"Well we have been having trouble with the Blood Witch" Azulon said looking at him.

"Who is she?" Zuko asked looking at them.

"She is like what you used to be, she hunts down the criminals and kills them one by one we need her put down" Xin Fu said looking at him.

"It's a damn shame that she hasn't found you. It would save me the trouble of putting a bullet in your head latter" Zuko growled at him. Xin Fu got up and walked over to him. They looked at each other as they started at each other.

"You ain't going to kill me we got you by the balls. You lost and we won" Xin Fu said with a said with a smug smile.

"Just know this Xin Fu, you may have me but you don't have my soul. I will kill you and I will get my family back and if you don't want that to happen…kill me now" Zuko growled as he got into Xin Fu's face.

* * *

><p>In a small farmhouse about three miles outside of Chicago a man walked around in the basement. He had his shirt off and one could see two quarter sized scars on his left shoulder blade. He had two matching scars on his chest near his peck. As he moved the muscles under his skin still moved with fluid motions. He ground in pain because his bones were still healing. He then reached up and lightly rubbed his chin that now had a short and neatly trimmed beard. He reached over and picked up a pistol and cocked it, and then spun it around in his hands. After he was satisfied with the pistol he picked up a break action sawed off shotgun. He looked through the barrels and breathed two quick puffs of air into the barrels.<p>

He closed the gun with a flick of his wrist and pointed it strait out. He sat it back down and turned to the last weapon and picked it up. He held on to the M-4 and cocked it and then looked down the sights. As he did he reached forward and flipped on a laser sight. He followed the small red dot around as it moved across the wall. He then reached forward and gripped onto the grenade launcher. After he was done he sat the gun back down and reached over and picked up blade. It was curved with a handle in about the middle of it. He rested the dull side against his forearm and spun it around.

He began to spin the blade around and then spun around. He began to slash and stab into a practiced dummy. He spun around it and stabbed the back end of it into the dummy. Suddenly he was hit with pain causing him to drop the blade to the ground. He reached up and rubbed the scars which were still tender. Soon he felt a hand get placed onto his shoulder. His first reaction was grab the blade and spin around. He placed it to the persons throat and growled at the person. Soon his eyes softened and his bared teeth were covered by his lips again. He let out a sigh and tipped his head down as he removed the blade from the woman's throat.

"Sorry Jin" the man said setting the blade back down on the table.

"It's ok I need to wok on your shoulder again" Jin said in a soft tone as the man sat down. She walked over to him and moved his arm up and down slowly. The man groaned a bit in protest a the arm moved. Jin smiled softly as the arm moved fluidly and as did his muscles. "Your workouts have been helping you out a lot. They are also helping the bones and the muscles to fully repair themselves" Jin said with a small laugh.

"Why in the hell does it still hurt this much? I mean it's been four damn months." The man growled as she poked one of the scars.

"Well, you took two full metal jacket rounds to the chest and then fell eighty feet to the lake, and it was September. You are alive because of the cold water closed the blood vessels, and Longshot dove in after you" Jin explained as she took and placed some ice onto his shoulder.

"Well I also had a great doctor" The man said standing up and turning to give her a smile.

"Medic" Jin said with a smile as she corrected him.

"Hey, is he good to go" another woman named Smellerbee walked down.

"Yes, he's good to go" Jin said looking back at her.

"Get geared up Wolf Tail, we are meeting the Blood Witch and then laying into a Yu Yen hot spot" Smellerbee said walking back up the steps.

The man nodded and turned back to the table with weapons. He placed the pistol and the shotgun into their holsters and then reached for his blade. He placed it in its sheath and then placed it back on the table. He picked up some dragon skin armor and put it on. He then put a black t-shirt on and then placed his blade over his back. He then picked up the M-4 and slung it over his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Jin who held his glasses and bandana. He took them and put them on his face. And looked back at her.

"Be careful Sokka" Jin said with a smile.

"I will" he said back to her and then took off back up the steps.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well the response to the first part was amazing and thank yall for the reviews. i know everyone is happy that Sokka is alive but for how long. i will be making sokka a pretty wicked dude. well thats it for now so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three)**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Chapter One**

**The Demon Within**

Snow fluttered down slowly as it began to cover the roads. Zuko Looked at a small house as Haru and Boulder walked up beside him. He looked over at them and then started to walk up to the house. The family that lived there had been stealing from Azulon so they have been sent to straighten them out. Zuko was the first to get to the door. He knocked on it loudly and then waited. He glanced back at Haru and Boulder who walked up with him to the door. He turned back around when the door opened reviling a woman holding a baby.

"Yes" she said looking at them.

"Where is your husband?" Zuko said looking at her.

"Jake" She called back into the house.

Zuko watched as she turned and looked as a man walked up to the door. He looked up at Zuko, Haru, and Boulder as they stood there looking at him. He reacted by quickly trying to shut the door but Zuko was faster. He kicked the door open knocking the man on the ground. As he walked in he drew his pistol and pointed it down at the man. He looked back up at him as Zuko flicked his wrist to the couch. The man got up and walked over to the couch. His wife and their kids climbed onto the couch.

Zuko looked at them and then saw a baseball bat sitting in a doorway. He walked over to it and as he did he holstered his pistol and picked the bat up. He turned around and looked at everyone sitting on the couch. He turned and looked over at Haru and Boulder as they took their spots near him. Zuko looked down at them as they huddled together holding on to each other. They all showed signs of true fear as they looked up at him.

"Where is the money that you took from Azulon" Zuko said in a cold voice as he rested the bat on his shoulder.

"What money?" Jake said looking at him.

Zuko looked at him and then to Boulder. "Grab one of the kids" Zuko ordered.

"What?" Boulder said looking back at him.

"He wants to play this game, well I'm going to play one of my own" Zuko said looking at him.

Boulder looked at him and tried to say something but before he could Zuko pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him. Boulder stopped and looked at him and then he walked over to the kids. He snatched the small boy from his parents and brought him to Zuko. The child screamed for his parents as he fought against the massive arms of Boulder. Zuko motioned him to set the child's arm out onto the table. Boulder reluctantly did as Zuko instructed and extended the child's arm out.

"Where is the money?" Zuko asked in an almost demonic tone.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. JUST LET MY SON GO" Jake screamed at him.

Zuko turned around and looked at him. He could see the man's eyes full of hate and anger. He could also tell the man was lying to him, so he turned back to the child. He took the bat off of his shoulder and turned and looked at the child. The child looked back up at him a cried in protest. Zuko ignored the cries and looked at the outstretched arm and breathed deeply as gripped the bat firmly in his hands. He brought it back over his head and took another breath as he looked down at the arm. He quickly brought the bat back over his head at full speed toward the child's arm.

"STOP" the mother creamed out.

Zuko stopped the bat just centimeters from the boy's arm. He turned around and looked as the mother got up from the couch. She turned around and took a cushion off of the couch. She opened it up and took out a bag full of money and threw it to Zuko's feet. He looked down at the money then back to the woman. He then motioned for Boulder to release the child. The child ran from then and jumped into his parent's arms. Haru picked up the bag of money and then started to walk away. Zuko slowly started after him but then stopped and looked at the man who looked up at him.

Zuko grabbed his pistol and raised it up and shot the man in the head. As soon as the man's head snapped backwards the woman screamed. Zuko holstered the pistol and walked past Haru who was staring at him. Haru looked back at Boulder who was standing there just looking on and in a state of shock. When they went out side they saw Zuko looking out into the snow as it fell around him. Haru walked up and looked at him as he got into the car. Zuko didn't say a word but Haru was the first to talk.

"What the fuck was that?" Haru growled at him.

"My Job" Zuko growled back at him.

"That wasn't you" Haru growled back at him.

"Well I'm a new person since I gave up who I was to save my family. I would do it again in a heartbeat as long as they lived, that's all that fucking matters" Zuko growled looking at them both.

"That's not the Zuko we know" Boulder said looking back at Zuko.

"He died on the bridge with his brother Sokka" Zuko said looking back out the window.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood in his room and looked at his desk with documents on it. He reached over and picked up a framed picture of him and Katara. He held onto it and looked at it finding himself focusing on Katara. As he looked at the picture and as he did he began clench his hand into a fist. He then slammed his fist down hard on the desk causing it the break a bit under the force. He sat the picture back down and he let out a loud roar as he turned and looked at his guns.<p>

He walked over to them and looked them over. He gripped the gun rack and pushed it over knocking the guns over. He looked down at the guns and he turned around and walked over to his picture. He slammed his fists down hard on the table again and lowered his head. He fought back tears as the necklace that Katara had given him dangled from his neck. He looked down at it as it dangled freely from his neck. He stepped back to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. As he did he glanced back to the picture on the desk.

He tipped his head into his hands and then glanced down at the necklace. A few tears dripped down from his eyes as he took the necklace off. He looked at the trinket and then slowly placed it into his hand. He got up and walked over and sat the necklace down on the table next to the picture. He closed his eyes tightly pushing back the tears that came to his eyes. _I'm so sorry Katara, but I'm no longer the man you fell in love with, _Zuko thought to himself as he walked back over to his bed.

He laid down on the bed and looked out the window. The snow whipped by and the wind blew fiercely, sending snow flying by. He found a lot reminding him of Katara lately, especially the snow. He sat up and looked at the snow and thought about how he could see her moving through the snow. He pictured her moving around in the snow with fluid motions. He could almost picture her controlling the snow like he could see himself controlling fire. Two opposites attracted to each other. _Damn I wish we could do that, then we wouldn't be in this shit storm _Zuko thought as he looked at the snow.

* * *

><p>A lone Yu Yen walked into his house and turned on the light. He sat down in front of his TV and turned on the news. He then reached over to grab his bag of weed. He rolled himself a joint and looked at it. He lit his lighter and moved it to his joint, but just before the flame touched the paper the power went out. "Fuck" he groaned as he got up and walked int5o his kitchen. He opened his cabinet and took out a candle and lit it. He turned around and was suddenly startled by a shadow that dated by him. He dropped the candle and looked into the darkness.<p>

He reached back up and took a pistol down out of the cabinet. He turned back around and reached down and picked the candle back up. He lit it and looked over where the shadow disappeared at. He pointed the gun in to the darkness and walked forward slowly. He held the candle out as he ventured slowly into the darkness of his house. Suddenly a shadow darted past him into more darkness causing him to flinch.

"Who the fuck is there?" He yelled into the darkness.

"You bastards murdered my husband and then raped and butchered my daughters" a voice from the darkness said to him.

He quickly turned his pistol into the darkness towards the sound of the voice. Out of nowhere the shadow shot by again this time a knife slashed him. The slash went across his wrist causing him to drop the gun. He pulled his hand and looked at the blood as it dripped away from the wound. He happened to glance up as the shadow stopped near him. He began to see an older woman in her fifties slowly walking towards him. Her face was somewhat broad and her whirly white hair flowed around her face. Her grey eyes seemed to cut through him and deep into his soul. Even though her body looked frail the man could tell this woman was extremely deadly.

Before he could react she darted forward and slashed his other wrist causing him to drop the candle. He let out a roar of pain and then suddenly the woman darted around behind him. She slashed the back of his knees causing him to fall to his knees. He let out another roar as he felt to his knees and looked up. The woman walked back around to face him, as he sat up. She looked down at him and then got into his face and looked at him.

"You will die the same way my husband did" she said to him.

"Who…who are you?" he asked looking at her.

"Hama…also known as The Blood Witch" the woman said as she walked over to a bag.

The man's eyes widened as she pulled a machete out of the bag. She looked at the blade and then back to the man who's eyes went wide when he saw the blade. Suddenly she swung it slicing his arm cleanly off. As the blood began to shoot out all over the floor he screamed. He looked down at his arm as it laid on the floor near him. Soon she began to take her time with the man. Slowly hacking and slicing his flesh causing him to scream with each strike. She looked down at him and smiled as blood was beginning to pool around him.

She then stopped and sat the machete down on the table. She then reached into the bag and then took out a tube with a needle attached to it. She walked up and stabbed the needle into the man's jugular vein. Blood began gushing out of the tube and onto the floor. He looked at her with eyes wide as she got into his face.

"My husband choked to death on his own blood," she started as she gripped the man's mouth. She forced it open and then began to shove the tube down his throat. The man choked and cough as his own blood filled his lungs up. "Share in his fate" she said with a demonic smile as she turned and walked away.

Soon the blood filled his lungs up and he began to drown on his own blood. Soon the blood began gush out of his mouth and onto the man's body. Hama turned back around and looked as the man fell backwards and died. She picked up her equipment and turned and walked back out of the house. As she walked out she walked over to a car hidden in an ally. As she walked up to it she looked at her watch and realized she had to meet with the Freedom Fighters. She got into her car and drove off to her destination feeling satisfied.

* * *

><p>Katara sat in her chair and watched as the children ate dinner. She then glanced over to look at Zuko who ate his dinner. She turned back to her plate of food and began to eat with the rest of her family. After they were done with dinner Zuko told the children another bedtime story. After the children went to bed Zuko and Katara looked at each other. As she looked at him she noticed something in his eyes. They seemed darker and almost hollow.<p>

He slid his hand into the slot for her to take a hold oh his hand. She gave him a soft smile but he didn't return it instead he just turned his eyes down. "What is it?" Katara asked looking at him.

"I don't know who I am anymore" Zuko said softly.

"Your Zuko, son of Ursa, my husband, and their father" Katara said looking at him.

"I can't be that anymore I lost who I am trying to save you. Your husband, their father, he's not me anymore" Zuko said in low tone.

"Yes he is, he's still in there. He is just gathering up his strength for when he is needed again. Zuko no matter what you are my husband and the love of my life. You will unleash The Blue Spirit again, but for now u do what you must to keep us alive. Zuko I still love you and that should be enough to keep you going even in the darkness" Katara explained to Zuko.

She saw that her words hit deep with Zuko. He looked back up at her and she shot him a small smile. He softly returned the smile before he turned and left. She watched as he left and then she sat back down in her chair. She fought back tears as she thought about what Zuko said to her. She placed her face into her hands as she thought about Zuko. She knew she would love him no matter what, but she hated seeing Zuko like this. _Zuko, we'll get through this…together, _Katara thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sokka walked around four Yu Yen who were on their knees. He looked down at them as he held onto his M-4. He glanced over as Longshot walked up next to him. They both looked down at the four Yu Yen who looked back up at them. Suddenly Sokka took out his pistol and shot two of the men. He looked over at the other two who watched as their team mates died. Sokka then looked as the Blood Witch snuck up behind another one. Sokka watched as she gripped the man by his mouth and tipped his head back. She slowly dragged a knife across his throat spilling his blood all over him and the floor.<p>

Sokka looked over to the last man sitting there shaking. Sokka looked at him and then walked past him as the man breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Sokka wrapped a chain around the mans neck and began to choke him. He kept pulling on the chain until the man stopped struggling. He kicked the dead man forward onto the ground and then looked at Longshot and The Blood Witch.

"We don't stop until everyone of the Yu Yen is dead" Sokka said as he walked past them. _Zuko Katara if you two are still alive I will find you, _Sokka made the promis in his head as he walked over to his mustang.


	3. Chapter 2

**Her is another chapter for everyone. i hope yall are liking the third one as much as the other two. i'm bringing in some new charectors including three orignal charectors. so there is alot going to be going on but i do swear this story will be a long one. so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three)**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Chapter 2**

**New Blood**

Sokka silently slipped through a warehouse with his M-4 in hand. He attached a silencer to the end of it and then looked back down the sights. He turned on the laser sight and walked forward again. He looked up and saw Longshot dart over him on a catwalk carrying his bow in hand. They were going to attack a Yu Yen's weapons shipment. After the bridge the whole city basically rolled over and gave them the city.

Sokka and the Freedom Fighters along with the Blood Witch and the Lion Turtle's forces have been fighting the Yu Yen. Sokka didn't know how everything was going to go since he got separated from Zuko. Sokka didn't plan on leaving the city until he knew if Zuko and Katara were still alive. His thoughts were broken when he was stopped by a man who walked in front of his hiding spot. He looked up at the man who had his back to him and was lighting up a smoke. Sokka quietly pulled his sword out and flipped the blade forward. He quietly sneaked up behind the man as he took a drag on his smoke. Sokka quickly stood up and slapped his hand over the man's mouth. After he did this he shoved the sword into the man's back, causing it to come out the man's chest.

Sokka held onto the man as he struggled and fought against this sudden attack. The man slowly stopped struggling as Sokka dragged him back into the shadows. Out of sight of any one Sokka pulled the blade out of the man and put it back in its sheath. He then turned back around and walked over to where he planed on attacking at. He stopped when his radio crackled to life.

"_Guy Xin Fu, Haru, Boulder, and a fourth man are here we need to attack now_" Pipsqueak's voice came into Sokka's ear.

Sokka looked up at Longshot who looked back down at him. Sokka nodded to him and watched as Longshot drew his bow. Sokka stood up and looked down his sights at a man who walked by him. He fired a quick silenced three round burst into the man's side. The man collapsed to the ground not moving and then Sokka heard people yelling. He knew that the Yu Yen knew they were there, and it was time to go all out. He snapped his gun up and turned it on three men who ran by him. He shot the three men quickly just before they got to cover.

He then turned and saw a man running at him with a fire axe in hand. Sokka didn't have the time to spin his gun around so he gripped his sword. He pulled it out and spun the blade around. He brought it up and stopped the fire axe's blow just before it hit him. He quickly kicked the man back and then stepped forward with the blade. The man looked up at him as he punched his blade across the man's throat. The man dropped his weapon and then began to claw at his bleeding throat trying to stop it. Sokka looked as the man fell to his knees and looked up at him. Bright red blood flowed from the man's throat, down his shirt and then to the ground.

Sokka sheathed the blade again and walked back over to come crates. When he got there he poked his head out and shot a few men as they ran by. Sokka turned back to his cover and ejected the empty clip. While he was in cover Sokka felt someone slam into the other side of his cover. He could hear the person breathing and he focused on it ad he slowed his breathing. He felt as the person moved from cover and he did the same. He came around to face the person who had stepped out to face him. He stopped and his eyes shot wide as the other person's eyes did the same.

"Zuko?" Sokka gasped.

"Sokka?" Zuko said in a state of shock.

"We need to get out of here" Sokka said as he grabbed Zuko's hand.

He began to pull Zuko with him but couldn't get him to budge. Zuko stopped him and pulled his hand back from Sokka. Sokka looked back at him as he pulled his bandana down and looked at him. Zuko gave him a sad look and then shook his head as he backed away from Sokka. Sokka just looked at him as Zuko just tipped his head down and looked away from him.

"I can't go with you" Zuko said looking back up at him.

"Why not?" Sokka asked in a confused tone.

"I found Katara" was all Zuko said looking at him.

"ZUKO LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Xin Fu's voice sounded in the warehouse

"I'm a bad guy now, I'm so sorry Sokka" Zuko simply said to him.

Before Sokka could react Zuko raised his pistol up and shot him in the chest. Sokka could feel the bullet slam into his armor and it caused him to fall to the ground. As soon as he slammed to the ground he was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked down at Sokka who wasn't moving and he feared he had just killed him. Suddenly Sokka took a breath and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and ran off. He ran back outside and jumped into the car with Haru and Boulder. As soon as the door was closed he roared out in pain. This caused Haru and Boulder to look back at him as they drove. Zuko explained to them what just happened in the warehouse and as he did he felt something clawing at his soul.<p>

When he got back to the skyscraper he didn't wait for Xin Fu he took off and ran into the building. He ran through the halls and stopped just long enough to check his gun in. He then darted back down the steps to the cells and ran through the doorway. He stopped and looked as Katara looked over at him and motioned him to bequiet because the kids were already asleep. He walked forward to the glass and then looked at her as she got up and walked to the glass. He just looked at her with a saddened look on his face.

"Zuko…what is it?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Sokka's alive" he answered looking at her.

Katara let out a gasp as she covered her mouth and stepped back. As she did she tripped over the chair and slammed to the ground. She turned her head and looked over at the children who didn't wake. She quickly got back up and ran to the glass tears of joy streamed down her face. She smiled and laughed softly but then noticed that Zuko wasn't sharing in her joy. She looked at him as he tipped his head down in shame not saying anything.

"Zuko, what happened?" she asked looking at him.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly and fought back the pain he felt. "I shot him in the chest" Zuko answered with a pain laced voice.

"WHAT?" she screamed at him.

"I had too if not the Yu Yen would have killed him. He was wearing armor he's fine. I'm so sorry and if I didn't have to I wouldn't have shot him now I have to live with what I did" Zuko said as a lone tear came down his face.

Zuko looked back up at her and he could see she was angry with him. He could also see that she understood why he did it. This time though he chose not to say any thing else instead he hung his head low in submission to Katara. He began to back away from her and start back towards the steps. He could feel the pain welling up inside of his heart and soul as he walked away.

"Zuko" Katara's voice sounded making him stop.

"Yeah" he said turning to look back at her.

"I love you, and I know what you did to Sokka was just to save him" Katara said looking into his pain filled eyes.

"I love you too, and I swear I'll make this right" Zuko said walking back up the steps.

Zuko joined Boulder and Haru as he walked back up the steps. He looked at them as they told him Azulon and Xin Fu needed them. They walked to the elevator and got in and went up to the floor the needed to. As they walked in they saw Azulon and Xin Fu sitting around a table. They both looked over at them as they walked up to the table.

"We need to bring a man in to put an end to the Freedom Fighters" Azulon said looking at them.

"And I have just the man for the job, his name is Combustion Man" Xin Fu said looking at them.

Zuko's eyes shot wide and looked at them. "No, I killed him" Zuko said in disbelief.

"No, you killed a copy cat of him. The real Combustion Man is hard to kill and is a true psychopath" Xin Fu said looking at him.

* * *

><p>Sokka sat in a chair and slowly took his armor off. He groaned in pain as he sat the armor down next to the chair. He looked up to see Smellerbee walk down with Longshot. They looked at him as he looked back at him. He knew what was going to happen and he was going to listen to it. He sat back as Jin walked up and examined him for anymore damage to his body.<p>

"Zuko tried to kill you…he's one of the Yu Yen now" Smellerbee said looking at him.

"I don't care, he said he found Katara and the kids. They are still alive or he wouldn't still be here. There has to be more to it then we know" Sokka said as he groaned as Jin touched the bruise.

"No he's an enemy now, who knows what he has done to innocent people" Smellerbee said as she started to get angry.

"NO, he's still my brother someone must be controlling him, making him do this shit. Xin Fu must have Katara and the kids, that's the only way to control Zuko. If our roles were reversed I would have done the same thing to him to save my family" Sokka said standing up and walking over to them.

"So what should we do?" Smellerbee asked looking at him.

"We need new people…and I know just who to bring in" Sokka said as he turned around to look at his weapons.

"Who?" Smellerbee asked walking up to his side.

"Four people who live in Cougar Falls Montana. Three are old friends and well the fourth is Zuko's ex named Mai" Sokka said looking at her.

* * *

><p>Outside of the small town called Cougar Falls Montana a black haired woman walked around her house. She was a thin bodied woman and her purple eyes looked around the kitchen of her house. He slender fingers reached into a bottle to get her last pickle. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight shirt that showed off her breast. She then got the pickle out and tossed it into the air. Suddenly she grabbed a knife and threw it at the pickle. The knife caught the pickle and pinned it to the wall.<p>

She smiled to herself and them walked over and pilled it out of the wall. She ate the pickle and then looked at the knife. She moved it into her concealed slot just under her sock. She walked over to her fridge and then stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked up to see an old friend from a long time ago standing there.

"Hello Mai" The man said looking at her.

"Hello Sokka, to what do I owe this visit?" Mai asked as she walked out on to her porch.

"I need your help" Sokka said looking at her. "It's about Zuko, he's in trouble and it also involves his wife which is my sister and their kids."

"What would I need to do?" Mai asked with a sigh.

"Help me take on the city of Chicago, with the aid of the Freedom Fighters. I need to get three more people and our team is complete" Sokka said as he rested against the banister.

"Fine, give me an hour" Mai said with another sigh as she turned and walked back into the house.

Sokka walked through the small town and passed people as they walked by. He walked until he found a hunting shop near the center of the town. He looked up at it and then walked into the shop. He looked around to see nobody in the shop so he walked around. He looked at all guns, decoys for hunting, and all other kinds of equipment. He turned around and froze when he saw a man looking at him.

The man was about his age with dirty blonde hair an a mustache. He had a rugged body type clear evidence that he grew up in the mountains. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. Their matching blue eyes waited for the first one to make a break. Suddenly and with out warning they slapped their hands into one another's. They let out a laugh as they gave each other a quick hug and then stepped back from one another.

"Sokka it's good to see you and you look good with a beard" The man said looking at him.

"Hey Jimmy, I need your help" Sokka said looking at him.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked as he walked back behind the counter.

"I need you, Caleb, and Victor to come back with me to Chicago. My brother in law has been caught up into some shit and I need help to save him" Sokka said looking at him.

"So you want to bring to the fight three crazy rednecks?" Jimmy said looking at him.

"Yes" Sokka said with a nod.

"Ok we're in" Jimmy said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked around his room quietly and let his mind race. The real Combustion Man had showed up on this day. He looked almost identical to The Rattler but the difference was his metal arm and metal leg. The man had been given control of the Dai Li and the Yu Yen and that meant he could do anything. Zuko knew this was going to get bad real fast.<p>

Zuko's mind wasn't on the new man instead it was still stuck on him shooting Sokka. He looked around his room and then stopped when he saw his pistol. He walked over to it and picked it up. Almost as soon as he picked it up he heard the gunshot again and saw Sokka fall. He tossed the gun back down onto the table and then began to walk over to his bed. Just as he got there was a knock on his door and Xin Fu walked in. Zuko turned and looked at him as he came in and looked at him.

"I saw you shoot Sokka and I just want to say…you're becoming just like me" Xin Fu said with a smile.

Zuko let out a roar and he grabbed Xin Fu and slammed him up against the wall. He then grabbed his pistol and placed it up to Xin Fu's chin. Zuko bared his teeth and growled at Xin Fu as he pushed the pistol harder into his chin. Xin Fu just smiled at him as he gripped onto him tighter. Zuko slowly released him and tossed the gun aside and turned his back to him. He heard Xin Fu leave the room and as soon as he was gone Zuko fell to his knees.

He clenched his fist and began to grit his teeth. Arching his back he turned his head to the ceiling and let out a roar. He then heard Xin Fu laughing just out side his door. Zuko turned and looked back at the door and then jumped up and kicked the door. The impact knocked Xin Fu onto the ground with a loud thud. Zuko walked over to him and looked down at him. Xin Fu Gripped his nose and then looked back up at Zuko. Zuko's chest pumped as his eyes glassed over with anger.

Zuko didn't let Xin Fu have a chance to do anything. He dropped down to his knees and gripped Xin Fu by his shirt. He then began to drive his fist into Xin Fu's face over and over again. He eventually stopped himself and pulled Xin Fu Close to him and looked at his bloody face. Xin Fu opened his eyes and looked at Zuko who was face to face with him.

"I'm going to kill you motherfucker" Zuko said in a low growl.

Zuko cocked his arm back to strike again and was getting ready to. Suddenly Zuko was shot in the back with a taser and was electrocuted by the weapon. Zuko's muscles froze up and he fell to the right. Xin Fu looked up to see Combustion Man holding a taser in his hand. Xin Fu got up and looked down at Zuko who wasn't moving. Suddenly Xin Fu kicked Zuko hard in the side causing him to roar in pain. Xin Fu knelt down and got into Zuko's face and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to kill me…bull shit you are my bitch now" Xin Fu said as he pushed Zuko's head hard into the floor.

Zuko looked up as Xin Fu left and walked away from him. He then looked over to Combustion Man who walked over to him. He turned Zuko on his side and carefully removed the electrodes. He looked down at Zuko as he rolled him over and looked at him. He then gave Zuko a soft pat on his shoulder and then walked off. Zuko pulled himself up and rested against the wall. He let out a sigh as he got up slowly and then walked back into his room. He looked over at the pistol on his desk and looked away from it. _I will kill you Xin Fu…I swear to god I will_, Zuko thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well thanks you PrincessNivarda for helping me out and loving all three of my stories. I spent the past three or four days working on this chapter to make it epic. i also have made another mix like i have for my first two. the mix will be at the end of the story for everyone. well my thanks go out to all the adds and favs. i feel the love from everyone and thank y'all. well this chapter will be a bit of a tear jerker for all of you. so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three), or any song in my mix**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Chapter Three**

**Defiance**

Katara sat in her chair and listened in the darkness as the children lightly breathed. Zuko had just left so the lights were starting to shut off. Every night she watched over the children attentively as they slept. If anyone wanted to get to the children she would fight them tooth and nail to protect them. She tipped her head back as the last light turned off leaving her in total dark. She let out a sigh as her eyes slowly closed plunging her deeper into darkness.

Suddenly she was shocked back awake, by a hand being slapped over her mouth. She fought and struggled as a second hand gripped her firmly on her arm. Her eyes searched the darkness for her attacker but all she could make out was a silhouette of a figure. She struggled and fought more as she heard the children starting to wake up. Who ever this attacker was they weren't going to get to the children. She could feel the person getting closer to her ear and she felt their breathing on her skin.

"If you fall, I will catch you" she heard the sultry voice of her husband.

As soon as she heard those words she stopped struggling. She felt Zuko's hand get removed from over her mouth. She slowly reached her hands up and began to touched the man's face. She started at his firm jaw and moved it slowly up his face. She stopped when her hand fell on the scared ear and scared left side of his face. She moved her hand to the right and as she did she felt more of his scar. She then moved her hand back around his neck and suddenly pulled his head to her. Their heads touched together and Katara breathed in his scent.

"Zuko" she whispered

"Get the kids we're escaping…now" Zuko whispered back to her.

She then heard the sound of pistol cocking. After she heard that she felt as he placed the gun into her hand. She turned around and walked over to the children and carefully rocked them awake. She heard them groan in protest over being awaken so suddenly. After they were awake she picked them both up and carried them over to Zuko. Katara walked with Zuko quietly up the steps to a guard's station. She stopped when she saw the blood on the floor. She followed Zuko around to the back of the desk to see a dead man laying on the ground. The man's throat had been slashed wide open, exposing the meat of his neck and the bones in his neck. She looked over at Zuko as he reached behind the dead guard.

She watched as he took out three Kevlar vest and handed one to her. She took it and put it on as Zuko placed the other two on the children. He then took two more pistols and passed another one to Katara. After he did that he picked up an AK-47 and looked at it as he cocked it. Katara took the pistols and then stopped when she looked at Zuko. She was struck by a revelation when she noticed that Zuko didn't have a vest. She looked back down at the children who yawned lazily and tugged a the giant vest on them. "Where's your vest?" Katara asked looking at him.

"You three need the vest more then I do" Zuko said as he gave her a soft smile.

"You weren't coming with us were you?" Katara said looking at him as he shook his head at her. "No we leave as a family…we do this together."

"Katara listen, if we run we will just keep running. I need to get you three to safety first and then, I'm coming back for Xin Fu and Azulon" Zuko said as he placed his hands gently on Katara's cheeks.

Katara knew she wasn't going to be able to change his mind. She shut her eyes to push back the tears that were threatening to fall. She nodded slightly and felt as Zuko's lips pressed up to hers tenderly. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko smile at her with loving eyes. She returned the smile to him as he released her face. She looked at him as he placed a knife in his belt. After he did this he rested his AK-47 on his right shoulder and looked down at the children. He knelt down to them and Katara watched as he placed a tender and loving kiss on their foreheads.

"I love you three so much, you three are my whole world" Zuko said as he looked at the children and then back to Katara.

"I love you too daddy" Kya said in a sleepy tone as she put her arms around Zuko's neck.

"Me too" Lu Ten said as he got next to his sister and wrapped his arms around his father.

Zuko stood up and brushed a lone tear from his scared eye. He turned and looked at Katara who also had a stray tear on her face. He reached up with his thumb and rubbed it away from her eye. After he did that she threw her arms around Zuko and held on tightly. After that he kissed her and pulled her tighter into his arms. "This isn't goodbye" Zuko whispered into her ear.

"Then why does it feel like it?" Katara said softly as she squeezed tighter.

"Keep the kids between us" Zuko said as he pulled back from her.

Katara nodded and then watched as Zuko looked down at the kids. He placed a finger over his lips for them to keep quiet. He made a shushing sound and the two kids mimicked his actions. Zuko smiled and then looked up at Katara and nodded to her as he gave her a smile. She nodded back and Zuko took it to start moving. He raised his gun up and began to walk slowly through the halls. He didn't like the pace they were going but he was going to keep this pace so the kids could keep up. The halls were dimly lit to save power so Zuko struggled to focus in the dim light. As he moved he stopped at a hallway intersection and slowly poked his head around the corner and saw nothing.

He continued forward in the hall and every once in awhile he would glanced back. He saw the kids walking slowly a few steps behind him and Katara right behind them. She held one pistol to her side pointed at the wall and the other one pointed up to the ceiling for safety. He turned and then stopped taking a few seconds to listen to his surroundings. He heard two men talking softly in the next hallway and they were getting closer. He looked back at Katara and motioned her to stop and wait. She nodded and knelt down and wrapped the kids in her arms. She moved her back to the wall so she could watch both ends of the hallway. Zuko sat his rifle against the wall after this he slowly walked to the hallway intersection and crouched down. He pulled out the knife from his belt and waited.

He saw the boots from the two guards come around the corner. He launched his attack quickly and stealthily before they could react. He jumped up quickly and slashed the first man's throat before he could react. The man naturally grabbed his throat out of reaction to the sudden attack. Bright red blood poured out over his fingers and began to stream to the floor. He turned to the second man who was startled by the sudden spray of bright red blood that drenched his face. Before the man could reach his gun Zuko stabbed his knife into the man's gut. He pushed him back to the wall and as he did he slapped his hand over the man's mouth to keep him quiet. The man struggled a bit as Zuko twisted the knife pushing it deeper almost touching his spine. He then began to bring the knife up cutting the man straight into his sternum.

After a few seconds the man's eyes rolled back into his head as he died. Zuko pulled the knife out of the man and slowly slid him to the ground. He looked down at his knife and then reached down and whipped the blood and other fluids off on the dead man. He sheathed the knife and then walked over to Katara who turned her gun up at him. She slowly lowered the pistol and stood up as she herded the children in-between the two of them. Zuko picked his rifle back up and looked back at Katara and nodded to her.

With the nod back Zuko started walking again with his rifle up. They continued down the hallway towards the exit. Zuko came to the main lobby where he could clearly see the door. He knelt down and looked around the lobby looking for any possible threat. He was so close to getting his family free he could almost taste it. He looked back at Katara and just as he did a building alarm went off causing him to jump. He stood up and turned to Katara who was now holding both of the children in her arms.

Zuko took the incentive to move quickly now into he lobby. Just as he did three men came out of the door to his right. He quickly spun the gun to the people and began to open fire on them as they ran out. The bullets tore across the wall into the three men sending blood into the air. He turned and he could see the door only then yards away from them. Zuko was feeling victorious that he got his family to freedom, but it was short lived. Suddenly men appeared from nowhere and blocked their exit out. Zuko quickly stopped and raised his gun up at the men while Katara stopped right behind him.

The lights suddenly turned on bathing them in a bright white light. As soon as the lights came on Zuko looked around in horror to see they were completely surrounded. Suddenly Katara and the children started screaming prompting Zuko to quickly turn around. He saw three men pulling them back away from him and back to the line of men. Zuko roared at them and started to run to them to help them. Suddenly he heard the crack of a whip and it wrapped around his left hand. The sudden jolt caused his gun to fall from his hands. Just as he glanced at it another whip cracked and his right hand was wrapped in a whip. He roared and fought as the men who wielded the whips pulled on them.

His arms were extended at full length holding him in place restricting his movements. Above the screams of Katara and the children he could hear the clapping of hands. He looked over to see the men parting and Azulon walked in the room looking at them. Zuko looked at him as Xin Fu walked up behind him and they looked at them. Zuko roared again as he fought against the restraints they held him in place. Suddenly he felt two sharp pains hit him in the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground. Then felt as two guns got placed to each side of his head. He looked at Katara as the kids were pulled away from her and two men pulled her arms out to full extension.

"Well, that was fully impressive. You have made it the furthest that anyone else has" Azulon said looking at Zuko.

"Let them go you can keep me just let them go" Zuko snarled at Azulon as he walked over to him.

"For trying to escape, I think…five lashes for Katara" Azulon said turning to face Katara.

"NO" Zuko roared as a man ripped the back of Katara's shirt away.

"Azulon" Xin Fu called as he walked over to Katara.

"Yes?" Azulon said turning to Xin Fu.

"Why don't you let me have some fun with her. I mean she still looks very sexy for having two kids" Xin Fu said as he softly caressed Katara's cheek.

She flinched a little at the feel of his hand on her cheek. He moved his face a little bit closer to her face. Suddenly and with out warning she head butted Xin Fu in the nose. The sudden impact to the bridge of his nose caused Xin Fu to fall back to his knees. He reached up and rubbed his nose and was he did, eyes full of anger locked onto Katara.

"I'd rather be whipped" Katara said with a smug smile.

"So be it" Azulon said with a nod to another man that had a whip.

"Katara…focus on me babe" Zuko said in a soft and loving tone.

She nodded at him and focused her eyes onto Zuko. She could barely hear the sound of the whip cracking from its practice swing. Although she didn't hear it she sure as hell felt it. The first strike caused her to snap her head up to the ceiling and let out an ear piercing scream. Zuko even felt it he turned his head away for a brief second as the second strike sliced up Katara's flesh. Zuko suddenly felt an arm go around his throat and turn his head to watch. Zuko struggled and fought to get free to save her. The last strike came and it caused Katara to fall to her knees and scream louder.

Zuko looked at her as she breathed a sigh of relief when the whip stopped cleaving into her flesh. She looked back up at Zuko and gave him a small smile signifying she was ok. He gave her a pain filled smile and then looked back at Azulon who ordered her to be taken away. The men picked her up and took her back towards the prison cells. Another two men slowly took the children to follow them back to the cells. Zuko still on his knees turned his attention back to Xin Fu and Azulon. He bared his teeth and roared at them as he fought against the men restraining him.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU TWO" Zuko roared as he tried to get free.

Zuko struggled and fought against the two whips and the man who held him. The man who held onto him punched him in the kidney area trying to slow him down. The strike did nothing to Zuko except make him all the more angry and fight harder. Azulon smiled as he walked over to Zuko and came to a stop a few feet from him. Zuko roared again and tried to attack Azulon. The men holding onto him held him tighter and prevented him from getting free.

"Ha ha, I want you to use that ferocity on your next assignment. The Rough Rhinos will be coming to town to help Combustion Man. A very nasty motorcycle gang of only five men. Now they are hunters and their specialty is wolves" Azulon explained as he looked down at Zuko. "You are going to help them hunt down Wolf Tail and the freedom fighters."

**(Three days later)**

Sokka walked with Jimmy and Mai as the walked through Jin's house. They walked down to the basement and looked at a map. The entire team was all sitting in the basement and they were looking over surveillance photos. The photos were of the Rough Rhinos, Combustion Man, Xin Fu, and Azulon. Sokka stood over the table and looked at everyone who was around the table. The team consisted of the three Freedom Fighters, Sokka, Mai, Hama, Jin, Jimmy, Victor, and Caleb. The team of ten all sat around the table.

Victor had dark brown hair with a slight ting of grey in it. He was about twenty six the same age as Sokka. He was a little heavier built then the rest but he could still keep up with the rest of them. He was tall as well, about six fee ten inches. His towering height was enough to sway anyone from attacking him. He held on to a lucky necklace that his wife gave him before he left Montana. He glanced over at one of his best friends in the world named Caleb.

Caleb took a drag on a smoke as he looked over a picture of a man named Xin Fu. He adjusted his glasses and ran his finger through his red hair as he glanced over at Victor. His brown eyes glanced back at Victor's grey colored eyes. Caleb was a very muscular man compared to Victor and the rest of the team. He like Sokka was also a military veteran who did three tours in Iraq. He still bore scars from his last tour and one of them defined his face. He had a scar that went from the base of his ear and then down to the base of his chin. He got this scar from a man who had attacked him with a knife. He then turned his attention over to Jimmy who was sitting back in his chair.

"Alright folks" Sokka started getting everyone's attention. "We are fighting a war with this city's criminal element. I fought in Miami with my brother in-law and my sister against the criminals. This time I have a large team but my brother in-law is the enemy. Although he is the enemy we will not kill him because he has been forced into it. My sister is being held captive by the Fire Lord of this city.

"Here is the thing, from what I have noticed this isn't like killing a snake. By that I mean taking the head off won't do any good. This is more like fighting the Hydra, take one head, two more grow back. This time we have to start at the tail and work our way up. We hunt down and kill every little branch that leads to Azulon. We start taking out things that bring money to him. By doing this he will eventually slip up and send out someone to get us and when that happens we lead them on a wild goose chase.

"I have done this before in Miami, although it took us almost a year and a half. I want us to make this city clean in half that time. We will be getting aid from the Lion Turtle's forces. We are going to end this shit and save my family that fucking simple. If we manage to get Zuko, Katara, and the kids out we will have new team members. Look it's time we lay into these bastards harder then before"

Everyone sat and listened to Sokka as he explained everything to them. They all sat in silence as he talked. Every once and while they would trade glanced back and forth. They had all known the risk but now it seemed like insurmountable odds against them. They were outgunned and outnumbered, extremely badly. What they needed to do and everyone knew this was be far more brutal then their enemy. They were also going to have to attack in guerrilla style, hit and run attacks.

They were learning of a shipment of drug being brought into the city. They were going to hit it in three days when it came into the city. Sokka laid out the plans for attack and explained how many people they would have to fight. Sokka moved his hand over the diagram showing everyone the plan of attack. Sokka outlined everything from the weapons they were going to use, right down to where everyone was going to be at. He looked around the table at everyone and let out a sigh before he began telling everyone what they will be doing.

"Jimmy, Caleb, Victor, I want you three setting up explosives for the attack" Sokka started and then snickered when the three of them gave each other high-fives. "I'll be with Mai setting up an ambush at an intersection. Jin and Hama will stay here and stay safe at the house. Longshot, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak will be providing over watch for us on the street. We have been dealing with the scum of this city for too fucking long. It's time Wolf Tail and his pack show them we don't back down from nothing. Oh and one more thing…no survivors."

After saying this everyone cheered his words. Sokka watched as everyone split up to go do their own thing. They had three days before they had to launch an attack. While everyone went upstairs Sokka stayed behind and looked at the map. He stopped for a few seconds when he noticed his wedding band. He thought of Suki and how much he missed her and his daughter. He vowed right there and then that after this was done he was done. Wolf Tail will be no more after he was done in this city. He swore to himself that he will spend every chance he could with his family.

* * *

><p>Katara inhaled sharply as Joo Dee cleaned the lacerations on her back. She gripped the plastic towel rack in her bathroom. Her stitches in her back still hurt her badly. She knew Zuko had tried his hardest to get them free and she didn't love him any less for trying. She knew he didn't give up easily and that wasn't going to be the last time. She sharply inhaled again through her teeth as Joo Dee carefully re-hooked her bra and pulled her shirt back down. Katara stood up slowly as the muscles in her back protested her movements.<p>

She walked back to the glass as it slid close keeping her in her cell. She looked over at Tyro who was looking at her. He then gave her a tender smile which she quickly returned to him. He knew what had happened during the night and she could tell that Zuko loved them dearly. Tyro removed his shirt as he turned around to go back to his bed. Katara gasped when she saw Tyro's back to see it looked like road map. He had countless scars that covered his back and crisscrossed in every direction. Tyro has tried to escape many times before and he bared the scars to prove it.

Katara stepped back from the glass and turned to look at their children who taking a nap. She sat down slowly wincing the whole time she moved. She watched as he children slept quietly in the bed. She smiled to herself just glad that nothing happened to her children. He glanced over and noticed Zuko walking up to the glass this time he had an escort. All of her nerve endings screamed at her to stay put in her seat but she ignored the pain. She darted over to the glass as a few tears came down the side of her face. She looked at Zuko who was also had tears running down his face. He reached in and she gripped his hand.

"I'm so sorry Katara" Zuko said in a soft tone.

"It's fine Zuko, you tried your damn hardest to save us. Zuko you even were going to give your life if it was needed. Zuko…you did what you could" Katara said in a loving tone as she cried.

She held his hands tighter as she tipped her head against the glass. Zuko did the same and it was like the glass was nonexistent at that moment. Their heads seemed to touch as they rested their heads against the glass. Both of then stifled a sniffle as they pulled back and looked at each other. Katara took her hand from Zuko's and kissed it. As she did she tread up more and then removed her hand from her mouth and placed it to the glass. Zuko did her same motions and then placed his hand over his mouth and then placed it over her hand. He gave her a soft smile as she gave him one.

"I love you" Katara said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too" Zuko said softly

Katara looked as Zuko looked at her and slowly turned and walked away. She closed her eyes again and turned away from the glass. She placed her hand over her mouth and nose as she breathed in a sob. She looked down at the children as they slept on the bed. She sat down on the chair and leaned forward. Her back screamed in pain causing her to sit back in the chair. She tipped her head back and placed her hands over her face as some more tears began to flow from her face. She moved one hand up to her forehead and let out another sob. Suddenly she felt a small pair of hands and legs crawling onto her.

She looked down to see Kya's bright green eyes looking at her. Kya gave her a small smile and then laid her head on her breast. Katara placed her arms around her back and held her closely. Katara tipped her head down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled her tightly into her embrace as Kya pulled herself closer to Katara.

"I love you mommy" Kya said in a soft voice.

"I love you too Kya" Katara said as a tear came down her face.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked to the elevator and entered it and pressed a button to his floor. After the door closed he lost it…horribly. He turned around and began to slam his fist into the back of the elevator over and over again. He let out a scream as he kept ramming his fist into the wall. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Zuko turned and looked to see Haru walk in. After he was in he noticed the splintered effect in the wood of the elevator. He looked down at Zuko's fist to see it had blood dripping from it. He looked up at Zuko to see his pain filled eyes avoiding his eyes. Haru reached forward and pulled on the stop button of the elevator. The elevator lurched to a stop causing Zuko to look at Haru.<p>

"Why the hell did you stop the elevator?" Zuko asked looking at Haru.

"Because I know the pain you are going through. I have tried to break my father our at least five times. His back is so badly scared you wouldn't even know that he had a normal back at one time" Haru said looking at Zuko.

"Would you try to free him again even knowing what you know now?" Zuko asked Haru who crossed his arms.

"In a heartbeat, and so would Boulder" Haru said as he reached his hand over and started the elevator again.

"Then the three of us need to work together, to get out families out of here" Zuko said stepping up and looking at Haru.

Haru looked at him and he could see that his eyes were full of determination. Haru met his gaze and then he looked down as he took a cigarette. He began to tap the butt of it against the pack and looked back at Zuko. His gaze never wavered and his golden orbs seemed to turn red with fiery anger. Haru placed his smoke in his mouth and lit it as the elevator opened. The two of them walked out and down towards Haru's room. He stopped in front of his door and turned back around and looked at Zuko.

"We need to kill Xin Fu first" Haru said as he blew out smoke and gave Zuko a devilish smile.

"When do we start?" Zuko said as he returned the smile back to

* * *

><p><strong>Well as promised here is a new music mix for y'all. i made this one while i was still working on the second one. well here y'all go<strong>

**1. Indestructible by Disturbed**

**2. Hero by Skillet**

**3. So Alone by Anna Blue**

**4. Follow The Wolves by Demon Hunter**

**5. Oildale (Leave Me Alone) by Korn**

**6. The Diary Of Jane (acoustic) By Breaking Benjamin**

**7. Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay, **Boom-Lay, **Boom-Lay Edition) by Shinedown******

******8. Comatose by Skillet******

******9. .45 by Shinedown******

******10. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square******

******11. Right Here by Jeremy Camp (brought back Zuko and Katara's love song)******


	5. Chapter 4

**Well another chapter for you all im about a third of the way to finishing this story. so i see there has been a lot of love to my store. thanks to everyone. sorry i didnt get a post as quick as i normialy do but its hunting season lol. well here is another chapter for everyone. this one will show a truly loving side of sokka and it will bring back zuko to who he once was. well i hope yall like it please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three) or cars mentioned in this story**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Chapter Four**

**Mercy Killing**

Sokka stood in a doorway with his M-4 in hand and pointed to the ceiling, as he gripped it by the pistol grip. He looked over at Mai who was twirling a large knife in her hand. He had offered her a gun to use but she preferred using knives, she enjoyed the sounds they made when cutting in to someone. They looked to see a few people walking by them and not noticing them. Sokka poked his head out to see Victor, Caleb, Jimmy dresses in street construction clothes. Jimmy turned and looked at Sokka, as he did he gave him a thumbs up saying they were ready. Sokka nodded and then looked back up at a building to see Longshot looking down at him. Sokka gave him a thumbs up transmitting the message they were ready. Longshot nodded and then disappeared back out of sight.

Sokka heard a car coming towards them from behind him. He turned and looked and saw it was the lead car in the convoy. As he pulled back into the doorway he waved at Victor telling him to get ready. He looked at Mai who stood there looking at him and he told her it was time. Sokka glanced over as the first car and saw it roll by followed by a truck, a cargo truck, and another car. As the last car rolled by a violent explosions rocked the building that Sokka was standing under. He took that his cue to attack the convoy. He stepped out and began to open fire on the last car. The bullets shattered the back window of the car.

Black glass flew through the car's interior as the bullets shredded the seats. Sokka watched as blood began to paint the inside of the car. He stopped when he was satisfied with what he had done to the back car. He looked over as Mai threw a pair of daggers at a man as he climbed out of the truck on the passenger side. Sokka walked around and Caught a man as he jumped out of the driver seat of the cargo truck. He slowly walked forward and opened fire on the man. He watched as when the man died his hand had gotten caught in the door handle. The door swung freely causing the limp and lifeless body to swing with it. Sokka walked up to the large truck and raised his gun up and pointed it into the cab of the truck. He stopped as he heard whimpering coming from inside of the cab. He turned and looked to see the truck was finished and none of the Yu Yen were left alive.

He motioned for Victor and Jimmy who walked up and looked at him. He motioned them to open the back and see how much drugs were being transported. Sokka sat his M-4 against the side of the truck as he pulled out his pistol. He slowly climbed up inside of the cab of the cargo truck. He stopped when he heard a sound of something or someone whimpering in the back of the cab from under a black blanket. He looked at the blanket that laid in the back of the cab. He poked at it with the barrel of his pistol, prompting the blanket to let out another muffled whimper.

He holstered the pistol and looked as he reached forward and pulled the blanket back. He looked at a girl of about fourteen laying there looking at him. Her face looked badly bruised and tears still streamed down he face. Her blond hair looked like a rat's nest and Sokka could see and smell she had been there for a few days. He looked at her hands and feet to see them bound by rope and duct tape over her mouth. He pulled a knife out and moved it towards her feet first. She pulled back and cried more as she saw the knife coming to her. Sokka stopped and reached up and pulled the bandana off his face and as he did he gave her a small smile. She looked at him as he stopped and looked down at her. "I won't hurt you, I promise" Sokka said softly to her.

When he said these words she seemed to relax just a bit. He reached up and gently took the duct tape off her mouth first. He then began to cut the rope away from her hand and feet. After he freed her he turned and put his knife away and turned back to the girl. She had pulled herself into a ball with her knees in her chest and her eyes fixed on Sokka. He reached his hand out and looked at her as she eyed his hand which was opened up to her. She looked back up at him as he gave her a soft and tender smile. She reached forward and took his hand and he gently led her over the seat. After he had her in the seat he moved back onto the street and helped her out of the cab of the truck.

As soon as she hit the street she let out a scream causing everyone to stop and look. Sokka looked to see that her leg had been broken badly in two places. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the back of the cargo truck to see Victor looking at him. Sokka walked to the back of the truck and looked to see how many piles of drugs were there. He did see piles of drugs on one side of the inside of it and on the other side were girls about the same age as the one in his arms. They all seemed to huddle to the back afraid of the people standing in front of them. Sokka turned his head to look at Victor as he turned and looked at him.

"How man are there?" Sokka asked him.

"Fifteen to twenty, all in really bad shape" Victor said glancing up at the girls.

"Ok listen up girls, we're not the Yu Yen we hunt and kill them. We have a place where we can get all of you fixed up and sent back to your homes and families" Sokka said looking at them all.

He turned around and walked with the girl back to his car and loaded her into the back of the mustang. He then walked to the back of it and took out a container full of gas. He walked back to the cargo truck carrying the container in his hands. He stopped and looked as the group loaded the girls into their vehicles. Sokka got into the back of the cargo truck and looked at the piles of weed and cocaine. He looked down at them and then began to drench them in the gasoline. After he was done he got out of the truck and placed a smoke in his mouth. He struck a match and lit the cigarette and then turned and flicked the match into the back of the truck. He watched as the flames shot up quickly and began to engulf the drugs. He turned around and walked back over to his mustang and climbed into the drivers seat. He looked back at Mai who was comforting the crying teen in the backseat. He put the car in gear and drove quickly past the burning cargo truck causing the flames to light up Sokka's determined face.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE GIRLS AND DRUGS ARE GONE?" Xin Fu roared as he threw a bottle of scotch at the far wall.<p>

He turned his head to face the three men standing near his desk. They trembled a bit as Xin Fu roared again as he flipped the desk over. He turned and looked over to the men as they backed away from him slowly. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them and fired the gun. He killed all three men in three quick shots dropping all of them. He placed the gun back into its holster and looked over as Combustion Man appeared out of the shadows. Xin Fu ran his hand through his hair striating it back out.

"I want you to kill Sokka and everyone he works with. I want their fucking heads brought back to me…and that isn't a figure of speech I quite latterly want you and the Rough Rhinos to take their heads off and bring them back to me" Xin Fu growled at the giant man and then turned around.

Xin Fu turned and looked to see a few Yu Yen walk in and remove the bodies of the other men. Xin Fu looked down at his desk and bent down to pick the desk back up. He picked it up and sat it back in its spot and then knelt down an began to pick up all the papers on the ground. He sat them back down on the desk and became aware someone was behind him. He turned and looked to see Zuko leaning against the doorframe. He could see the smug look on his face.

"The fuck you want?" Xin Fu growled at him.

"You lost that shipment…I find it fucking hilarious. That's what you fucking get for fucking with us" Zuko said as he let out a small chuckle.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOUR STILL MINE" Xin Fu roared at him as got into Zuko's face.

"And your days are numbered…soon you'll be out of the picture. Bitch" Zuko said with a smug smile and never once backing down from Xin Fu.

Zuko turned and walked away with a satisfied look on his face. He could hear Xin Fu screaming and yelling from his office. Zuko smiled and walked out of the building down to a car waiting for him. He walked over to it and opened the door and got in to see Haru and Boulder looking at him. Zuko looked back at them as they drove off away from Xin Fu's office. Zuko let out a triumphant laugh as they drove through the city. They both looked at him with raised eyebrows and then to each other.

"What is it?" Haru asked looking at him.

"Xin Fu lost a shipment of drugs and slaves to Sokka and his team. Xin Fu is about to snap he's prime for taking down soon" Zuko said with a laugh.

Boulder and Haru looked at each other and then back to Zuko who laughed again. They knew he was right and they had to start their plan soon. The were all in this together and they were going to strike with in a day or two. Zuko pulled out his necklace around his neck and kissed it. _You'll be free soon, _he thought to himself as he gripped the necklace.

* * *

><p>Sokka walked out onto the porch to see the last girl run to her family. Sokka didn't wear his mask instead he wanted to see what he looked like. He however didn't give them his real name. He looked and smiled as the girl threw her arms around both of her parents. Her father walked up to look at Sokka who looked down at him as he started up the steps to him. Sokka stepped back as the man nearly the size as Pipsqueak looked down at him. Suddenly the giant man wrapped his massive arms around Sokka making him cough from the powerful bear hug.<p>

"Thank you so much" the man said as he lifted Sokka in the air above his head.

"Whoa…easy there scooter" Sokka coughed as he weakly patted his hands on the man's side.

The man let him down and gave his a soft pat on his shoulder and walked back down to join his wife and daughter. Sokka watched as the last girl left…well almost the last girl. Sokka turned and walked back into the house and walked upstairs to the guest room. He opened the door to see the one girl he found in the cab of the cargo truck named Angela sitting on the windowsill. She looked as the SUV left caring the last girl and she stifled back tears. She turned and looked at Sokka who was standing there in the doorway looking at her. Sokka looked down at her leg that was in a cast. It had been three days since he had saved her from the Yu Yen.

She grabbed her crutches and walked over to the bed and sat down on it crying softly. Sokka walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He wasn't sure what to do so he carefully put his arm around the fourteen year old. Suddenly she threw her whole body at him, wrapping her arms around him she began to sob into his chest. Sokka's arms were wide out and he slowly brought them around her. He began to softly stroke her hair and he began to think about the day he saved her. Since then she clung to him and would only talk to him.

"I couldn't find you on any missing children websites" Sokka finally said.

"You wouldn't, I was abandoned at eight years old. Since then I have been living on the street…until the Yu Yen found me. I made small amounts of money for one of them and he would give me food. Then one day they decided they wanted more from me, and that's when you found me" Angela sobbed into Sokka's chest.

"Well, I won't ever abandon you…I swear it" Sokka said in a soft and almost father-like tone.

She pulled her head back and looked up at Sokka who gave her a soft smile. She buried her head back into Sokka's chest and began to cry again. This time however they were tears of joy not tears of a pain filled heart. Sokka lightly stroked her hair and held onto her as she cried some more. She soon cried herself to sleep in his arms. Sokka carefully picked her up and sat her down on the bed and bulled the covers over her. Her felt compassion for this girl and looked down at her sleeping peacefully in the bed. Sokka gave her a soft pat on her head and slowly turned back towards the door.

"I love you daddy" Angela's voice came from the bed prompting Sokka to stop and look back at her.

"I love you too Angela" Sokka said looking back at her.

He looked down for a few seconds thinking about what she just called him. He began to think about Suki and his own daughter. Ursa would now be four and Suki's loving heart was always willing to accept new people into her life. Sokka looked up as Jin walked in and looked at Sokka to see his shirt soaked in tears. They both walked out of the bedroom and thought about what Angela had just said to him. He ran his hands through his hair and placed his hands on the railing in front of him. He tipped his head down and closed his eyes before a hand got placed on his shoulder causing him to look back at Jin.

"What is it?" Jin asked in a soft voice.

"It's what Angela just called me" Sokka answered as he looked back over the railing down to the living room to see everyone watching TV and laughing at the movie.

"What did she call you?" Jin asked as she moved next to him.

"'Daddy'" Sokka said in a soft tone looking down to the floor.

"That's sweet" Jin said with a soft smile.

"How is it? I just met her three day's ago and she already sees me as a father figure. Hell I ain't exactly the best person to use as a role model. Jin, I can honestly say I have no fucking clue what to do now" Sokka talked as he stepped back and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Sokka, in thirty minuets you showed her more love then she ever has seen in her whole life. I know this because she has told me what happened to her. Sokka you are a great man, heck you drove half way across the country to save your sister and now you have to save her, her children, and Zuko. Any man that will do that is a man that is a great role model…for anyone" Jin explained as she looked at Sokka.

Sokka looked back at her as she gave him a smile. He returned the smile and walked back down the steps towards the living room. Sokka turned and looked back towards the door that held Angela. He walked to the steps and just as his foot landed on the first one he heard a scream come from Angela's room. He quickly spun around and ran to the door and pulled it open. He looked to see Angela fighting an invisible force her eyes still shut tightly. He darted over to her bed and carefully shook her awake from her nightmare. Her eyes shot open and she saw Sokka and quickly threw her arms around him. She began to cry into his chest as she held onto him and didn't let go.

He held onto her and softly made a shushing sound reassuring her it was just a dream. Sokka then began to think back to his friends and the first two he thought of was Aang and Toph. He looked down at her and lightly brushed her hair away from her eyes. She looked back up at him as he brushed a tear from her eyes. She just pulled her head closer to Sokka's chest. "I told you I wouldn't abandon you" Sokka said softly as he cradled her in her arms.

* * *

><p>Zuko, Haru, and Boulder walked down a hallway to Azulon's office. They opened the door and walked in to see him sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw the three of them walk into the room. He waved them over and handed them a briefcase full of money. He gave them orders to deliver the money to Xin Fu as part of his payment for his work. Boulder took the brief case and turned and walked with the rest of the group back out of the room. Zuko looked at Haru and then to Boulder giving them both a swift nod. It was now time to launch their plan of freeing their families.<p>

They took the elevator all the way to the garage below the building. They walked over to their car and got in. They sped off out from under the building towards their destination. Zuko looked down at the briefcase that sat next to him in the back seat. He sat there for a few seconds and thought about what to do with the money. He suddenly had an idea on what to do. "Wait I need you to go to Jin's house first" Zuko said looking at them.

* * *

><p>Sokka sat out on the front porch with Angela and they played a game of cards. Sokka looked at her and laughed as she looked down at her cards. He reached over and took a drink of beer that sat next to him. He stopped when he heard a car approaching and he turned and looked. He quickly jumped up when he recognized the Dodge Charger pulling up the driveway.<p>

"LOOK ALIVE WE'VE GOT COMPANY" Sokka bellowed loudly back at the house.

He picked up Angela and carried her back into the house and sat her down on the couch. He barked out orders and moved around the house. He walked back to the door and then grabbed his M-4 as he grabbed the doorknob he stopped. He looked back at Angela who clung to Jin and looked back at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and then walked out the door.

He walked out onto the porch and looked at the Charger as it came to a stop next to his mustang. He quickly raised his gun up and pointed it at the car's darkened windshield. He couldn't see the driver but he knew without a doubt that it was Haru. He trained the gun on the front seat or where he thought it was. "HARU, YOU GOT A LOT OF FUCKING NERVE COMING BACK HERE AFTER YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THAT" Sokka roared as he looked at the car.

The back door opened and Sokka quickly snapped his gun over and pointed it at the door. He waited for the person to step out of the car and soon he could see the top of the jet black hair come out of the top of it. Suddenly his gun fell from his hands when he saw Zuko standing there looking at him. Sokka walked down the steps and walked up to Zuko who met him half way there. Suddenly they wrapped each other in a hug and then looked to see Zuko give him a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked stepping back.

"Two reasons, one I want to let you know we are putting into motion a plan to save our families. Haru and Boulder's families are in it like mine is. We are starting this today and I needed to tell you that. Second this briefcase is filled with several million dollars, it's for Jin" Zuko said passing the briefcase to Sokka.

"How long will this plan take?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"At least three or four days" Zuko answered giving Sokka a smile.

"Be safe and I expect to see you, Katara, and the kids back here in three or four days" Sokka said returning the smile.

Zuko nodded and turned back to the car and got in. Sokka watched as the car backed out of the driveway and he watched as the car sped off down the road. He turned around and walked back up to the house. He picked up the M-4 and opened the door and walked back in to see Jin and Angela standing near the door. He smiled at them and then walked over to the table and sat down the briefcase. He looked over as everyone came and gathered around the table. He reached down and opened the briefcase case to revel stacks of hundred dollar bills looking back at them. He pushed the briefcase over to Jin with a large smile on his face. It caused her to snap her head up at Sokka and give him a confused look.

"Zuko said this was for you, he's starting a plan to save his, Haru's, and Boulder's families" Sokka said looking around at everyone.

"And if Zuko is still the same as he was when we dated…he'll get this done and nothing will stop him" Mai said with a slight sigh.

"Damn straight he will" Sokka said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Zuko cocked the action of his AK-47 and looked as Boulder cocked his rifle. Haru walked over to join them at the trunk of the car and grabbed his gun. The three of them had already put their armor on and were now getting the guns ready. Haru paused for a few seconds and looked at Zuko who looked back at him.<p>

"What?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"I think you might need this" Haru said with a smile as he reached into the back of the car and pulled out a cloth wrapped object.

Zuko looked at him for a few seconds as he placed it into his hands. Zuko looked down at it and slowly unwrapped it. His eyes shot wide when he saw the black eyes looking back at him. He stopped and let a smile crawl across his face as he lifted up the mask of The Blue Spirit. He looked back at Haru and he smiled at him at him as he spun the mask around. He placed it over his face and found himself feeling the mask come over him once again.

He looked through the eye holes to see Boulder and Haru smiling at him. They turned and walked over to the back door of Xin Fu's office. They opened the door and moved in slowly through the back of the building. Zuko led the way to Xin Fu's office. They were just about to the steps that led up to his office when a door opened and they saw three Yu Yen come walking out. They stopped when they saw Zuko standing there staring at them.

"OH FUCK THE BLUE SPIRIT IS BACK" one of the men yelled.

Zuko quickly snapped his gun up and fired on the three men. The bullets ripped through the men sending them reeling to the ground. Almost as soon as he did this bullets flew at them from another direction and slamming into the wall above them. The three of them took off and ran to cover behind some tables they quickly flipped over. Zuko stood up and began to open fire on some men that tried to advance on them. He ducked back down as more bullets few near him. He looked back at Boulder and Haru who glanced at him and then nodded quickly. The three of them broke cover and began to open fire on the men.

* * *

><p>Xin Fu's head snapped up and looked towards the door. He looked over at Combustion Man who looked to the door as well. Suddenly a man busted through the door and looked at Xin Fu who quickly stood up and looked at him. "What the fuck is going on?" Xin Fu demanded in a harsh tone as he pointed his finger at the man.<p>

"The Blue Spirit is attacking" The man said quickly looking at Xin Fu as more gunshots echoed from downstairs.

"WHAT? THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIABLE" Xin Fu roared in pure shock.

"It's him, and he's here with Haru and Boulder" the man said looking at him.

"GODDAMN IT" Xin Fu roared as he slammed his fists down on his desk. He turned and looked over at Combustion man. "Show them why you are called Combustion man" Xin Fu said in an almost Demonic tone. He watched as the giant man nodded and then walked out of the room. Xin Fu looked back at the man still in his office and said "Get the chopper fired up and ready to go."

The man nodded and ran back out of the room back out of the room. Xin Fu looked down at his desk and reached for his phone sitting on the table. The took it off of its receiver and placed it to his ear. He listened but heard nothing come through the speaker. He tapped the phone a few times trying to get something out of it but he couldn't. Letting out a roar he threw the phone across the room causing it to shatter upon impact with the wall. He knew they had cut his phone line and he was to paranoid to get a cell phone. He was cutoff from Azulon and now he had to wait for the helicopter to be ready to go.

* * *

><p>Zuko finished off the last Yu Yen and he turned to look at Haru and Boulder who walked up to him. Before they could start up the steps they were stopped when they saw Combustion Man. He was standing in their way of the steps that led upstairs. They looked at him to see a few tanks on his back with what looked like a long nozzle in his hand. He quickly snapped the nozzle up and squeezed what looked like a handle on it. Suddenly a flame busted forth from the front of the nozzle and flew at them.<p>

The three quickly jumped out of the way as the flames began to coat the inside of the building. Zuko and Haru went one way as Boulder went another way. They looked back to see Combustion Man turning the flamethrower towards Boulder. Zuko looked at Boulder who waved at them to go on with out him. Haru and Zuko managed to slip past the man with the flamethrower. But Zuko stopped at the steps and turned and looked back at Boulder. Zuko called his name to get his attention and it worked causing boulder to look at him. With quick timing Zuko tossed his rifle over the flames and Boulder stood up and caught it.

Boulder turned both of his guns towards Combustion Man as he turned the flamethrower towards Zuko and Haru. Boulder took this moment to attack Combustion Man while he was distracted. He turned both of the guns on the man and began to open fire on him. The bullets flew quickly and began to ripped into Combustion Man's side and legs. The man let out a loud and deafening roar as one of the bullets struck the fuel tank. His roar was cut off by the resulting explosion sending the man's metal arm flying. The explosion also sent Boulder flying back out the window as it also ripped a hole in the side of the building.

* * *

><p>Zuko got knocked back onto the steps knocking the mask off of his face. He looked over at Haru who coughed from the sudden shock of the impact with the wooden steps. He grabbed his mask and then helped Haru up and gave him a quick look over. Haru nodded at him telling him he was ok and this prompted Zuko to take his pistol out. They both ran up the steps to the door that held Xin Fu behind it. Zuko looked over at Haru and he gave him a quick nod saying it was time to end this. Zuko quickly kicked the door open to see a very shocked and startled Xin Fu looking at him.<p>

"Zuko?" Xin Fu said with a small and timid smile on his face.

"Hello Xin Fu" Zuko said with out a hint of emotion on his face.

"To what do I owe this visit" Xin Fu said looking at him as he trembled a bit.

"I once told you I would kill you, well I'm here to make good on my promise" Zuko said looking at him as a smile crept across his face.

Xin Fu's eyes widened when he heard these words creep from Zuko's mouth. Before he could do anything Zuko raised his gun up and shot Xin Fu in the kidney area. The hollow point round ripped a massive chunk out of the side of his body. Zuko watched as he fell to the ground and didn't move at all. He turned and looked back at Haru who removed his hand from his ear and then looked over at Zuko who was looking at him.

"Boulder's alive he'll be waiting at the car for us" Haru said looking at him.

Zuko nodded and they looked back down the steps to see the fire closing in on them. Zuko looked back at Xin Fu and he knew he was done for. Both he and Haru turned and ran up the steps to the roof. When they got to the top they busted through the door the see a helicopter ready to leave. The man standing beside of it looked at them and was about to move but stopped when both Haru and Zuko snapped their guns up at him. Zuko ran over to him and placed his gun to the base of the man's jaw and looked at him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FLY US OUT OF HERE…GOT IT" Zuko roared over the sound of the blades rotating above him.

The man nodded and got into the pilot's seat as Zuko climbed into the co-pilot's seat. He glanced back as Haru climbed into the back of the helicopter. Zuko raised the gun up and started yelling at the man to start flying away. He glanced back at Haru who was strapping himself in to the seat. Zuko reached down and began to strap himself in as he looked back at the pilot who was fiddling with the controls.

* * *

><p>Xin Fu's eyes opened and he say up weakly as he groaned. He reached over to his still bleeding side and felt as the blood spilled out onto his hand. He stopped and looked down at the pale hand still on the red floor. He knew he was bleeding out and he didn't have long. He also knew that Zuko and Haru didn't go back down the steps because of the fire. He stood up slowly and walked over to his closet he reached in and took out an RPG7. He looked at the weapon and then staggered over to his door that was still ajar. He looked back down the steps to see the fire slowly crawling towards him. He mustered what strength he could and began to run up the steps.<p>

Xin Fu Ran to the top of the building carrying an RPG in his hands. He ran up the steps and then stopped from the pain in his side. He reached down and pressed on his fresh bullet wound. Blood covered his hand again, he turned and took off again back up the steps to the door. His face was now a pail color from all the blood loss. He came to a door and kicked it open causing the door to fly open and he got hit by sunlight. The door swung shut behind him cutting off the smoke as it came out after him.

He turned and looked as his helicopter was taking off. He looked at his pilot who had a gun placed to his head. He looked to see Zuko in the co-pilot seat holding a gun to the man's head. Xin Fu raised the RPG and pointed it at the tail of the helicopter. As it turned Xin Fu saw that Haru was sitting in the back of it. He looked through the sights and lined them up with the tail of the helicopter and fired the shot. The explosive round struck the tail causing it to spin wildly out of control.

Xin Fu smiled as the helicopter spun around and out of control. He dove to his side as it slammed back into the building roof. Metal flew through the air cutting into the door and walls around him. He stood up and growled in pain and looked down to the new wound in his leg. A piece of metal stuck out of his leg he stood up slowly and reached down and pulled the metal back out. He looked up and he was startled to see Zuko come walking around the burning wreckage.

Soon Haru walked out and joined him as they walked to Xin Fu. Xin Fu Reached for the door that led back down stairs. He stopped when he saw that a piece of helicopter blade had been stuck in the door. He turned and looked back as Zuko got to him first and as he did he grabbed a hold of Xin Fu. He tried to fight off Zuko as he grabbed him firmly and wouldn't let go.

"It's a damn shame that the helicopter lost control and crashed ain't it Haru?" Zuko said looking at Xin Fu.

"Yes and too bad we were the only ones to survive wasn't it?" Haru said lighting up a smoke

"Indeed it was" Zuko said as he moved Xin Fu over to the side of the building. Xin Fu struggled in vein as Zuko moved him over to the edge of the building. He looked back over the edge of it then Zuko. He noticed that Zuko had a smile on his face and then looked at him. He pulled him closer so there eyes were inches apart. "I told you I would kill you" Zuko said with a smile.

At that instant Zuko pushed Xin Fu over the edge of the building. He watched as Xin Fu fell a hundred stories to the road below. Zuko watched as Xin Fu Slammed into the road causing people below to scatter and run away from his mangled body. Zuko smiled and then turned and looked back at Haru, who just nodded. Zuko walked past him and then over to the door. He worked on the piece of metal and got it out of the door. _Your next Azulon, then I'm going to get Katara back, _Zuko thought to himself as he looked back at Haru. _The Blue Spirit is back, _his thoughts raced again as he opened the door and was blasted by a wall of smoke. Haru grabbed him and pointed towards the fire escape near the roof. They both turned and ran for it as the flames began to come out of the doorway.

They looked down to see Boulder standing near the car looking back up at them. Zuko looked down and then began to race down the fire escape with Haru Hot on his heals. They got to the end and saw that the fire escape stopped about ten feet from the ground. They looked at each other and then vaulted over the side and landed on the ground hard. They wasted no time and got into the car and drove off as the firefighters got to the burning building.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here yall go another chapter for yall. i know it's been a little while but ive been busy with work and hunting. i hope yall enjoy this chapter and i hope it makes you want to read more. let me know what yall think so please R&R thanks**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ATLA (If i did i would make a movie out of these three) or cars mentioned in this story**

**Rated M for Strong Language including ****dialogue, strong sexual content, and graphic violence**

**Chapter Five**

**Enemy Of My Enemy**

Zuko looked his rifle over and made sure the weapon was in peak working condition. He quickly slammed the bolt of the weapon forward and the rhythmic sound of the action working smoothly filled his ears. He sat the gun down on the table in front of him and he reached over to his pistol. It had been three days since he had killed Xin Fu and Haru had fed the lies to Azulon and he believed them. This was the night that him, Haru, and Boulder were going to save their families. He wanted to make sure all of his guns were working right.

He opened a compartment hidden in the wall in front of him. He reached in and pulled out his armor and mask. After he took them out he reached back in and pulled out three more armored vest. He sat them down next to his guns and looked them over quickly. Everything was in perfect condition and he knew everything would work. He then began to load bullets into the clip and as he did he took a glance at his wrist watch. He saw that it was a little under an hour until they get the families out.

He reached over and grabbed a holster for his shotgun and strapped it to his right thigh. He reached for his sawed off shotgun and started to load the buckshot loads into it. After he had it loaded he placed it into its holster on his thigh. He pulled his t-shirt off and walked over by the bed but stopped in front of the mirror. He looked at his well defined muscles but then he soon ignored the muscles and focused on the scars. He reached up and touched a few of them and had flashes to how he got each one he touched. He stopped and ignored the feelings of the smooth skin of the scar tissue and his normal skin. He walked over to the bed and knelt down, as he did he pulled out a black long sleeved shirt.

He carried the shirt back over to the table and sat it down. He reached over and grabbed his armor from under his mask and put the vest on. He then reached over and grabbed the black long sleeved shirt and placed it on over the armor. After he had it on he strapped on a his hip holster and then placed an ammo vest on over the shirt. He looked at his trusty .45 which had been with him since the beginning. He picked up a silencer and attached it onto the pistol. He twirled the handgun around and just as quickly as he did, he shoved a clip into it in the blink of an eye. He holstered the gun and looked at himself in the mirror one last time and ran his fingers through his longer shaggy black hair.

He pushed his hair back as he lifted the mask up and put it over his face. The black eyes of the mask took over and he became his alter ego once more. He picked up his AK-47 and looked as his door open to a pair of figures in the darkened hallway. He look to see Haru and Boulder walk into the room to join him. He just nodded to them for which they nodded back to him. The three of them looked at each other and then quickly disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Katara sat in her cell and looked around as the lights started to go out one by one. She glanced down at the children who slept on the bed next to her. She looked down at then both and gently and tenderly rubbed her hands over their heads. He began to think of Teo and how he and his father had left only a few weeks ago. There were now just three prisoners left in the basement cells and all three of them were like an extended family. She looked over at Ashley who gave her a smile and a wave goodnight, to which Katara did the same. She then moved her attention to Tyro who smiled at her as he laid down in bed.<p>

Katara got up from the bed and moved over to the chair she usually slept in. She was almost there when the lights stopped at the one just before the cells. She stopped and looked and began to wonder why the lights had stopped at this one. Her answer came quickly as two security guards came tumbling down the steps into the room with them. The commotion caused everyone to run to the glass walls and look down at the two men. Suddenly two figures pounced from the steps onto the two men.

The guards struggled and fought in vein against the two men who had attacked them. Katara walked up as a third person showed up clutching a silenced pistol in his hand. Everyone watched as the new comer walked up and looked down as the first two men got off of the guards. Just as quick as they did he raised the pistol and executed the two guards. Everyone watched as the man holstered his pistol and walked straight to Katara's cell. Katara looked at the person who stood in front of her cell and watched as he reached over and opened her cell up. She backed up slowly so she was in-between this person and her children. Suddenly the person removed the mask they were wearing and looked at Katara who let out a shocked gasp.

"Zuko" she said as she threw her arms around him.

"We are getting all of you out of here tonight" Zuko answered as he handed her three bulletproof vests.

She looked at them as she heard cries of joy echo around the room. She glanced around to see Ashley pulled her father in close and held on to him. She looked over at Haru and Tyro both holding onto each other in a loving embrace. She looked back at Zuko who was hugging their children and then putting armored vest on them. She looked at the one in her hands and began to put it on over her head. After she was done she looked around to see that everyone was ready to go.

"Ok listen up" Zuko started looking around at everyone. "We will be going down to the parking complex below the building. Once there we will be taking two cars and going to where a group of allies are at. If fighting gets to hot we three will meet you there."

Everyone just nodded to what Zuko said, understanding what was going to happen. He turned and raised his gun up and started walking up the steps. All of the people that were prisoners followed behind him. Haru and Boulder were behind them keeping an eye out for anything that would come behind them. They slowly made their way to an elevator and stopped in front of it. Haru pushed the button and right after he did the doors opened up. The three gunmen slowly ushered everyone into the elevator followed by them.

Zuko was the last one to walk in but suddenly bullets smacked into the wall near him. He quickly spun around and opened fire on the men that ran down the hall at them. Zuko slowly backed into the elevator as fired his gun out the door at the men as they ran at them. The doors closed and they were safe for a moment as they could feel the elevator moving. Zuko ejected the clip to his rifle and loaded a new one in and turned and looked at everyone in the elevator. Both of his children were crying as they clung to Katara, neither of them wanted to leave her.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal the parking complex. Zuko, Haru, and Boulder were the first to step out, and they had their guns up as they walked out. They looked around for anyone that was a possible threat to them and they saw nothing. Haru waved everyone out and they all came out behind the three of them. They looked over to see Haru's Charger parked near the exit of the complex. The group quickly darted across the complex towards the car. Zuko picked up Lu Ten as Katara picked up Kya so they could move as fast as possible.

They got to the car just as they heard doors at the far end of the complex flew open. They all looked as a well armed men came running out of the door with their guns pointing in all directions. Zuko turned back to Katara and looked at her through the holes in his mask. She knew this look and he handed Lu Ten to her and he lifted his mask up. He reached forward and kissed her softly and gave her a small smile. She turned and placed the kids back into the back seat of the car as Ashley climbed into the driver seat.

Tyro still stood on the side of the passenger seat and looked at Zuko and Katara. At that moment bullets started flying wildly around them and Tyro ducked down as Haru pushed him down. Zuko pulled Katara close to him as a bullet bounced off the roof of the car. She struggled and fought against him as he pushed her into the car. He pushed the car door closed and looked down at Katara who was beating on the glass to get out. Zuko just placed his hand on the glass and shook his head in a way that said he loved her to do this to her.

"Tyro go to the outside of the city find a gas station, and have Katara call her brother to meet you guys there" Zuko said looking at Tyro just before he got into the car.

"I will" Tyro answered with a nod.

Zuko raised his gun up and began to shoot at the box that controlled the gate. The bullets smacked into the grey colored sending sparks flying. Suddenly the gate rose up as part of its fire safety program. As soon as it was up Zuko slapped the top of the car and watched as it sped out of the complex. He breathed a sigh of relief as the car disappeared from sight. They had done it, they had saved their families. A bullet bounced on the floor near him snapping him out of his trance like state. He spun around with his gun and ran to Boulder and Haru who were behind a car. He looked at them and nodded to them for which they nodded back to him. Their families were safe now if anything happened to them it didn't matter. The three men looked at each other and then jumped over the car and launched a counter attack on the men.

* * *

><p>Katara got out of the car at a gas station and walked inside. The night sky had opened up and rain was pouring down onto her. In the sort stretch between the car and the station Katara had gotten soaked. She looked at the clerk who stood behind the counter reading a news paper. The man looked up at her as she walked up to the counter and looked at him. She asked to use the phone and he happily obliged and handed her the phone. She thanked him as she took the phone and walked towards the candy aisle of the store. She punched in Sokka's number and then placed the phone to her ear. She heard the sound of the phone ringing and soon she heard a groggy yawn.<p>

"Hello" She heard Sokka's sleepy voice say.

"Sokka?" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…who is this?" Sokka said kind of waking up.

"It's Katara" She said as a tear streamed down her face.

"KATARA" Sokka bellowed with a clear hint of happiness in his voice.

"We are at the _Half Moon _gas station I need you to come here and get us to where you are. Zuko stayed behind because we were under attack" Katara said into the phone.

"Ok I'll be there soon" Sokka said hanging the phone up.

Katara walked back over to the counter and handed the phone back to the man. She walked outside and stood under the ledge and watched as the rain poured down. She looked on for about ten minuets until a truck pulled into the gas station. She looked at it and watched as the door opened and standing there looking at her was Sokka. The rain be damned she ran straight to him and threw her arms around her brother and held onto him. She began to cry tears of joy as she clung onto her older brother.

They walked back over to where the car had been parked at and Sokka looked as Tyro stepped out and looked at him. Soon Katara opened the door and took her kids out causing Sokka to stop and look at them. He stepped forward to them and knelt down to be at eye level with the two children. They seemed to hide behind Katara because they didn't remember Sokka. He stood back up and smiled at Katara and wrapped her in another hug.

At that point another car pulled into the gas station and they didn't pay any attention to it. Sokka felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and it made him turn around and look. He found himself looking into Zuko's golden eyes and it caused him to let out a gasp. Soon he stepped aside and watched as Zuko stepped forward to his wife. He wrapped his arms around Katara and pulled her into a loving embrace. Katara started crying as she held onto Zuko and she held tightly onto him.

"How did you get away?" Katara said into his chest.

"They were coming out of the door and we killed them easily" Zuko said with a laugh.

They let that be enough and they left the gas station and the line of cars made their way back to Jin's house. Zuko got out and went straight to Katara and the kids as they got out of the Charger. Zuko looked at them as they walked into the house as Sokka led the way. Sokka took them to a room and let the kids sleep in a bed with Angela. Sokka showed Katara and Zuko to another room they could sleep in.

As soon as the door was shut Katara threw herself at Zuko. Their lips became one as they moved towards the bed in the room. Katara slowly sat down on the bed using her arms to support her weight as Zuko climbed on top of her. They hadn't been with each other in some time and they didn't want to rush this moment. They both slowly worked on each other's clothes tugging and pulling softly. Soon they were missing their shirts that were now laying on the floor.

Zuko kissed her neck and rubbed his hands down the side of her ribcage. The tender and gentle motions of his hands on her ribs made her back arch. She looked up at Zuko who pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she placed her right hand on him just below his collar bone. She felt as he began to work on her pants and she did the same with him. They got their pants off and Katara moved back to the position she was just in.

She tipped her forehead forward touching it to Zuko's forehead. Their hair mixed together and Katara let out a gasp as she felt Zuko entered her. She pressed her hand firmly onto Zuko's collar bone as she wrapped her legs tighter around Zuko's waist. She opened her mouth and let out another gasp as Zuko began rock her back and forth. She felt the pleasure begin to run through her veins causing her to gasp more. She closed her eyes and as she pressed her lips to Zuko's.

"I love you" she moaned in a soft voice. "And I love you" Zuko moaned in reply to her.

Katara snapped her head back and let out a satisfied moan as she felt Zuko finish. She slowly tipped her head back down and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. He carefully laid them both back down onto the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Zuko looked at her and carefully brushed a few strands of hair away from face. She shivered as she felt his bare skin on hers. He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin softly on the top of her head and soon they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

><p>"Ok we I need to make something very simple for everyone" Zuko said as he walked around the kitchen table.<p>

Everyone had gathered for breakfast around nine in the morning. Sokka had introduced him to Victor, Jimmy, and Caleb that morning. What shocked Zuko was the fact that Mai had shown up and was actually willing to help him. He didn't let her being there cloud his judgment in the least but used it to his advantage. He knew she still had feeling for him but he didn't and he could se her eying Katara as she gave the kids their food. Right now though he had to make sure that they were safe and he knew only one way to do that. The only problem with it was he knew no one would like it.

"After we are done eating I want Katara, Tyro, Ashley, Angela, and the kids in a car and going to Miami where they will be safe" Zuko stated as he looked around the table.

There was a brief pause around the table as everyone looked at him, then all hell broke loose. Everyone started yelling and arguing about his decision that he had just made. He could see some people agreed with him while others didn't and they made it known. Zuko looked around as peopled were starting to get into heated debates over this and he was clearly starting to get mad. "ENOUGH" Zuko bellowed as he slammed his fist down on the table prompting everyone to look at him.

"I am sending them there to be safe, as long as they are here they can get caught again. We remove them from that equation then we have the upper hand on Azulon and everyone else. Now eat and then get ready to go" Zuko snarled as he looked around at everyone who sat at the table.

"He's right" Sokka said with a nod. "You guys being that far away and us here we will be focused on, not all of you."

"And my Uncle will be there, he can protect everyone" Zuko said looking around the table.

"IT'S NOT FAIR" Angela cried as she got up and moved away as fast as her crutches could carry her.

"Angela" Sokka said starting to get up.

Jin Moved in front of him and placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. As soon as Sokka sat back down Jin turned and walked in the direction that Angela had fled to. She walked around and looked until she found her sitting on the back porch with her knees into her chest. Jin walked out and looked down at her as she turned away slightly from her. Taking a seat next to her Jin softly rubbed her hand on Angela's back causing the teen to flinch a bit.

"He's not even back one day and he want's to separate us" Angela said with a sob.

"Listen Zuko has been doing this for sometime he knows what he is doing" Jin said with a motherly tone about her voice.

"But why would he…I don't want to be away from Sokka, he saved my life" Angela said as she lifted her head to look at Jin.

"I know dear, but he's not doing this to put you in pain or keep you from him. He's doing this, because he knows it is the only way to keep you safe. The only reason Sokka is agreeing with this is because he just wants what's best for you" Jin explained to the girl.

Angela looked up at her as she wiped the tears away from her face. Jin gave her a tender and loving smile causing Angela to throw her arms around her and hold onto her. Jin slowly helped her up slowly and led her back into the house and into the kitchen. They noticed that Sokka and Zuko were missing from the group. Victor pointed out onto the front porch where Angela saw they were talking at. She slowly made her way over to the door and opened it and when she did she saw both of the men looking at her. Sokka walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug causing more tears to flow from her face. He looked down at her as she lifted her head up and he flashed her a smile. It caused her to smile back at him, he then pulled her back into his arms.

"You will be staying with my wife Suki and my daughter Ursa. You will be just fine…as long as you can brave my wife's cooking" Sokka said with a smile.

"Her cooking…hell if we were to feed your cooking to the Yu Yen we could go home tomorrow" Zuko said with a laugh.

"Shut up, she doesn't need to know that I have been banned from just about every kitchen I've set foot in" Sokka said looking back at him with a smile.

Zuko let out a laugh as did Sokka and Angela who had stopped crying. About an hour latter they were loading two cars with some things for the trip. Jin gave Katara a couple hundred dollars for gas, food, and motel rooms. After she took the money she walked back over to Zuko who was standing near and was looking on. She threw her arms around him and held him close as she gripped onto him tightly. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked up at Zuko who just lightly brushed them away from her face.

"Promise me you will come back" Katara said looking at him.

"I will come back" Zuko said as he rested his head against hers.

"Say it" Katara demanded as she closed her eyes.

"I promise…and say hi to Uncle for me" Zuko whispered to her.

Katara just slowly nodded her head and reached up and kissed Zuko on the lips. After they broke the kiss Zuko reached into the car and gave both of his children a kiss goodbye. He came back out and looked over as Sokka gave Angela a hug goodbye and then helped her into the car. Zuko backed away slowly as the cars drove off and disappeared over the horizon. He felt a love tear slip away from his left eye and follow the groves of his scar. He slowly turned and walked back towards the house and just before his feet fell on the first step he heard a car pull into the driveway.

He turned around and looked as three men got out of the car followed by an older man in a well pressed suite. His white hair clung to his shoulders and it waved lightly in the breeze that blew by. He had a bald spot that created a ring around the top of his head, almost like a crown. He wore a pair of Dark sunglasses that reflected the mid morning sun in all directions. Zuko noticed that for an older man he was very muscular, and it seemed he had a high amount of respect about him. Zuko watched as the three younger and very muscular men stepped in front of him. They seemed to move as one as they walked towards the house and they seemed to head straight for Zuko and Sokka. Zuko looked over at Sokka who had a smile on his face. "Who is he?" Zuko asked him.

"That would be the Lion Turtle, he has been helping us out with fighting Azulon" Sokka said looking back at Zuko.

"And you fucking invited him here" Zuko growled as the men got closer.

"He invited himself Zuko" Sokka said looking at him.

Zuko looked as the men stopped right in front of them and when they did Sokka tipped his head down in a sign of respect to him. Zuko eyes the old man and noticed his long and pointed but well trimmed beard. The old man looked at Zuko who still showed him no sign of respect like Sokka had. He wasn't offended because he knew Zuko had almost no trust for mobsters. He reached up and slowly removed his sunglasses and looked right at Zuko with a pair of stunning golden eyes. He shot Zuko a smile but Zuko didn't return the smile he just looked at him.

"The fuck do you want?" Zuko snarled at him.

"Well to help you end Azulon…Grandson" The man said looking at Zuko who's eyes shot wide open. "I am Roku, your mother's father" the Lion Turtle said with a smile as he looked right at Zuko.


End file.
